¿Celos?
by aionalfaomega
Summary: Despues de la batalla con trigon Robin y Raven se encuentran mas unidos, pero esto no le agrada a todos lo titanes. Tiene un poco de sangre, no es mucho, he leido cosas mas sangrientas. Un disque lemon en el ultimo capitulo, no niños.
1. Chapter 2

Era un dia normal en la torre de los Titanes, Starfire esta haciendo sus raras comidas en la cocina, Ciborg y Chico Bestia jugaban a los videojuegos y Raven leyendo un libro en el sofa (N/A: teniendo toda una Torre esta todo en un solo cuarto)

- Hola titanes, Rav ¿me puedes ayudar con unos archivos sobre Slade - entra Robin, pero al parecer nadie se habia dado cuenta de su llegada.

Raven dejo el libro a un lado y se levanto pesadamente de su asiento y salio con el.

Despues de un rato de estupideces por parte de Chico Bestia se percato de que nadie lo habia molestado.

Cb¡Hey¿A donde fue Rav, me he pasado toda la hora diciendo mis mejores chistes y no he escuchado una sola queja de ella.

Cy: Se fue con Robin a "rebisar unos archivos sobre Slade". No les parece que ultimamente estan mas juntos; a la mejor tenemos una parejita en el grupo n.n

Al escuchar esto, Star no pudo evitar romperel platoen el que hacia su extraña comida.

Cy¿Que fue eso Star¿estas bien?

Star : S.. Si... es que se me resbalo, creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

Cy: Pero si son las ocho de la noche.

Star : No importa tengo mucho sueño.

Salio de la habitacion apresuradamente de la habitacion.

Cy¿Que te parece¿tu crees que le haya afectado lo que dije bestita?

- ¡Hey¿y tu a donde vas?

Cb: Me voy antes de que Rav llegue y se burle de mi - Sale pesadamente por la habitacion.

Caminando por el pasillo Chico Bestia no pudo evitar las ganas de ir a la habitacion de Robin, para ver en que los podia ayudar; no podia creer lo que decia Cyborg. Tal vez solo eran bromas de el.

Cuando llego al umbral de la puerta vio que estaba entreabierta y se asomo por ella; Todos sus temores se hicieron realidad al ver aquella escena, y solo pudo atinar a salir corriendo a su habitacion. Sus pies le parecian extremadamente pesados y sentia un gran dolor en el pecho, sentia que iba a explotar; en el camio se encontro con Star que trato de hablarle, pero el solo la empujo. Lo siguio hasta su cuarto pero el ya habia cerrado la habitacion;

Ella se paro junto a la puerta y solo lo escucho llorar. regreso a su cuarto pensando que estaria mejor solo.

La sangre de Chico Bestia parecia hervir pronto sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas se tornaron con una frialdad y una ira; su cuerpo se salio de control , no pudo contenerse y se convirtioen un hombre lobo (N/A: como salio en la tele) .

Al escuchar tanto alboroto los Titanes corrieron al cuarto del Chico Bestia encontrando solo un cuarto totalmente destrozado; la ventana estaba rota, y por el balcon se podia observar marcas de garras como si alguien se hubiera resbalado por ellas


	2. Chapter 3

N/Autor: Roci, Ayame, P-chano y la infeliz borregada, tal ves este2° capituloles guste mas, hay un poco de sangre y se daran cuenta de que el fic no estara tan meloso. 

- Para la demas gente si lo quieren leer se lo voy agradecer, y si no ... no las conosco, no me importa

-  
Instinto Animal

Buscaron a Chico Bestia por toda la ciudad, pero el habia hecho confuso el rastro.

Rob : No podemos hacer nada, hay que regresar a la Torre y esperar noticias de el.

Rav : Yo me quedare en la ciudad, tengo cosas que hacer.

Rob : Son mas de las doce de la noche, que cosas puedes hacer a estas horas. Mañana seguiremos buscando al chico bestia.

Rav : No, No es por eso. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer y me quedare - dijo con un tono frio y determinante.

Raven se dirigio rapidamente a la cueva de Terra, estaba segura de que hallaria ahi al Chico Bestia, pero no sabia en que estado lo hallaria.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba la tumba de Terra no encontro nada

Rav¡Chico Bestia!

Una sombra paso detras de ella rapidamente, pronto ella se sintio rodeada y atemorizada; sabia quien era, pero a lavez sentia que era una presencia completamente extraña.

Rav ¿CB eres tu?

Todo se calmo por un momento. Raven se acerco poco a poco a la estatua...de pronto sintio una rafaga atras de ella, volteo solo para ver oscuridad.

Un calor invadio su nuca y una gran garra cubrio todo su cuello; de repente sintio como si mil demonios la jalaran y la estamparan contra la estatua de Terra, estaba tres metros del aireno podia ver nada a causa de la oscuridad; cada vez que trataba de voltear las garras de el se lehundian mas en el cuello, pronto pudo sentir un liquido tibio que recorrio como si fuera agua por su yugular, era espeso, era su propia sangre. Trato de mantenerse con calma pero al ver que no podia emitir ningun sonido empezo a entrar en panico, no podia utilizar sus poderes, asi que intento safarse del agarre por su propia cuenta, pero eso solo causo mas dolor; al moverse ella otra garra la asio mas a la estatua sujetandola por la cintura. Pero a diferencia de la garra derecha (la de arriba) esta si se movia, rasguñando su cintura de derecha a izquiera. De la parte del abdomen solo quedaron unas tiras de ropa asi pronto se pudo versu piel blanca de porcelana mezclandose con el rojo vivo de su sangre. Esto era una pesadilla; cuando pensaba que ya no podia ocurrirle mas, el liquido espeso empezo a invadir en grandes cantidades todo el lado izquierdo de de su hombro hacia abajo. Pronto una punzada el dolor mas puro qe puede haber invadio todo su cuerpo. Sentia cada filoso colmillo, la quemante respiracion saliente de su ocico, y sus especies de gruñidos hacia que se estremeciera.

Ya sea por sus grandes poderes o por el gran dolor que tenia Raven exploto en una bola negra de energia arrojando al Chico Bestia. Raven cayo al suelo inconsiente, desangrandose; pronto todo el aroma de la sangre invadio la cueva (o no se que sea donde tienen a la cadaver petrificada). Chico Bestia desperto de su trance y al percibir aquel olor corrio hacia Raven; observo las heridas de su amiga y se percato del sabor en su boca y la sensacion en sus manos, estaba bañado en la sangre de ella. Esto era una pesadilla. Trato de hablarle pero no hubo respuesta.

N/ Autor : No no se muere, aun. ... bueno no se como acabe ya le di otro rumbo difernte, aunque esto me dio una buena de como seguir al menos el tercer capitulo. Puede que el cuarto tome otro rumbo. No se


	3. Chapter 4

N/A: Este es mi tecer capitulo y ya me fui por otro lado, otra vez

_pensamientos iran asi_

**

* * *

**

**Confusion**

Rob ¿Que fue lo que paso¿Quien la ataco Chico Bestia?

Pero Chico Bestia no le respondia; estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; que habia pasado esa noche, por que se habia atrevido a atacar a lo mas preciado para el, no lo podia entender. Todo habia sido como un sueño; no, una pesadilla, estaba consiente pero no podia controlar su cuerpo a voluntad. Se habia calmado, pero al llegar ella no pudo dejar de percibir aquel aroma, el aroma de EL.

_Ese horrible aroma, no podia permitir que me siguiera ese terrible olor, tenia que quitarselo de alguna manera._

Rob ¿Quien ataco a Raven?

En ese momento Chico Bestia desvio su mirada hacia Raven

Cb: Fue un maldto monstruo, sediento de sangre, loco que no sabia que hacer.

Rob¿Sabes por que la ataco?

Cb: No lo se

_¿Por que? Por tu culpa, todo fue por tu culpa y tu asqueroso olor; por atreverte a tocar lo que es mio._

Rob¡¿Donde estabas? no estabas en la Torre. ¿Por que no la ayudaste? Fue a buscarte y entonces la atacaron¡Esta herida por tu culpa!

Cb¡Callate¡No se te ocurra pensar que eres al unico que le interesa Raven!. Me importa , mas de lo que crees. Quise ayudarla, pero mi cuerpo no me respondia; era una pesadilla, ver lo que mas quiero y no poder ayudarlo. Jamas podre perdonarmelo.

Cy: Sera mejor que salgamos de aqui hay que dejar que Raven descanse; de todas maneras dudo mucho que despierte hoy, ha perdido mucha sangre.

Los Titanes salieron de la habitacion , todos excepto Chico Bestia

Star¿No vienes?

Cb: No, me quedare aqui con ella.

La noche transcurrio y Chico Bestia no podia quitarle los ojos de encima, le hablo durante toda la noche

Cb: Lo siento, jamas podre perdonarmelo, tu siempre me cuidas y asi es como te lo pago. Crei que me odiabas, pero en realidad no es asi, te preocupas por mi y esa noche fuiste la unica que siguio buscandome. Yo se que tal vez no me perdones, yo no lo haria; pero te prometo que siempre te cuidare sin importar con quien estes.

Raven estuvo toda la noche en estado de trance, su mente era un caos total. Una pate de su mente tenia que ocuparse de sus heridas fisicas, pero lo mas preocupante eran las heridas emocionales; que mas que curarse, cada vez que se indagaba mas en ella se abrian mas y eran mas dolorosas.

Rav¿Que fue lo que paso?

- Fuiste atacada- Responde la parte de Raven inteligente

Rav: Ya lo se, pero ¿Por que?

-eso deberias preguntarselo al Chico Bestia- en eso aparece la parte valiente.- Dejame salir solo un momento y entonces vera con quien se mete.

Int: No creo que sea la forma. Posiblemente ni el lo sabe. Tal vez fue su subconciente que salio, alguna parte de el debe saberlo.

-¿Pero ¡Por que?. Se supone que eramos benos amigos. Me hacia reir con sus chistes.- Rav Feliz

-Tal vez deberias pregntartelo a ti misma- Rav Timida.

Rav ¿Que todo fue culpa mi culpa?

Sar (sarcasmo): Pobre Chico Bestia. T.T No nos dimos cuenta de que esta pasando de niño a hombre y ahora esta en la fase de niño PUBERTO; con sus tipicos sueños humedos y sus caracteristicos ¡cambios de humor que hay en esa edad!

Rav¿Callate!. ¡Contigo me doy cuenta de por que me ataco!

int: Tal vez. Pero hay que recordar que en esa forma Chico Bestia no puede controlar sus sentimientos, ni tampoco ocultaros. Esa forma que toma saca a flote sus mas oscuros deseos y sentimientos; a eso me refiero sentimientos de amor o de odio.

Fel : Pero la ultima vez nos protegio solo a nosotras sin importar nada.n.n

Sar: Si, pero esta vez nos ataco y estaba decididoa matarnos "sin importar nada" ¬¬

Tim¿Pero entonces que ha pasadodesde aquella vez a esta ultima¿Por que nos odia¡que le hicimos?

Rav: No lo se, tal vez es cierto y ya se canso de nuestras burlas y nuestros constantes desplantes.

Val: Pero entonces, eso fue tu culpa, yo si quisiera jugasr con el en los videojuegos.

Fel¡Si! y a mi me hace mucha gracia sus chistes.

Tim¿Por que no le dices lo que en verdad sientes?

Sar¡Si! despiertas, lo abrazas, le dices que lo quieres y viven feliz para siempre ¬¬

Rav: No. No lo hare

Int¿No puedes? o ¿No quieres?

Raven salio del trance en ese momento, Se habia dado cueta de la realidad. Pero era demasado tarde.

Satr: Hola querida amiga¿Como te sientes?

Rav: Bien, eso creo ¿donde estan los demas?

Star: Cyborg esta haciendo tu comida; Robin fue a decansar, se la ha pasado todo el tiempo contigo, creo que era justo de que descansara un poco n.n.

Rav¿Chico Bestia?

Star: Ha estado en su cuarto, no ha salido desde que tu llegaste.

_Vaya, no se preocupa por mi, ni siquiera a venido a ver como estoy. Pero por que vendria, no se supone que me quiere muerta._

Star: Se ve que tu y Robin se quieren mucho ¿no?

Esa frase saco de sus pensamientos a Raven

Rav¿De que hablas?

Star: Se puede ver lo que hay entre tu y el muy facilmente. Tienen mucho en comun, no se despego de tu cama ni en un solo momento.

Rav: Star, tal vez sea cierto lo que dices, tenemos mucho en comun; pero eso no quiere decir que el y yo estemos ... juntos. EL es como un hermano para mi; puedo contarle cualquier cosa por que hemos pasado por lo mismo, pero no signifique que me guste. Ademas a el le gustas tu n.n

Star¿Estas segura¿Por que dices eso?

Rav: Se nota facilmente

Star: y a ti ¿No te gusta nadie?

Rav: mmm ... Tal ves, pero no creo que pueda estar con el. Es algo complicado; en este momento no se si quisiera verlo o alejarme de el para siempre.

Star¿Por que dices eso ?

Rav: Por que creo que me odia.


	4. Chapter 5

_N/A: pensamientos_

**MIEDO**

Habia pasado una semana y Chico Bestia en todo ese tiempo no habia ido a visitar a Raven, no se sentia con el valor suficiente de verla, y lo mas importante no encontraba una respuesta de el por que la habia atacado.  
La salud de Raven habia mejorado, solo que estaba un poco anemica ypor la profundidad de las heridas cada vez que hacia un gran esfuerzo se volvian abrir.

Rob: Hola Rav ¿Como estas?

Rav: Bien, no creo que sea necesario que me sigan cuidando asi, ya me siento bien y quisiera regresar a mi cuarto.

Rob: Lo siento pero no creo que sea posible. Ademas tu cuarto da mas miedo ¿no?

Rav: Solo quisiera meditar en un lugar tranquilo

Rob: Aqui puedes tener toda la tranquilidad que quieras; Chico Bestia no te va a interrumpir con sus chistes... por mucho tiempo.

Rav: No creo que deba preocuparme por sus interrupciones: Despues de todo casi no lo he visto

Rob¿No ha venido a visitarte?

Rav: n.n No creo que eso sea algo de que preocuparse. Parace que, por fin me libre de sus chistes y sus preguntas tontas.

Rob: Rav... yo.

Rav: No te preocupes, creo que al fin lo entendio; se la he dicho desde que nos conocemos: NO ENTRES EN MI CUARTO - soltando en eso un pequeño suspiro y un inaudible - y en mi vida.

En ese momento suena la alarma de la Torre; era Slade.

Rob¡Vamos Titanes!

Star¿Quien se quedara con nuestra amiga?

Rav: No se preocupen puedo cuidarme sola.

Cy¡Hey¿donde esta Chico Bestia?

Star: Lo vi en la azotea.

Rob: No hay tiempo que Chico Bestia se quede; asi habra alguien que cuide de Raven.

En un segundolos tres Titanes se habian ido.

_Se fueron todos; ¿por que tenian que dejarme con el.  
_Despues de un rato Chico Bestia decidio bajar a ver television; cuando llego a la parte de abajo se percato de la tranquilidad de la Torre

Cb¡Hola¿Donde estan chicos?

Penso que tal vez estarian con Raven, cuando llego a la enfermeria se asomo pero no encontro a nadie. Pensando de que seguro habian ido a una mision se dirigio a la cocina. No le sorprendia el hecho de que lo hubieran dejado; despues de todo era su culpa, se la pasaba horas enteras en la azotea, pensando; se habia estado distanciando mucho de los demas Titanes, en especial de Raven.

_Raven , cada vez que pienso en ella me atormenta verla cubierta de sangre. Era por eso que no habia ido a visitarla, no podia quitarme esa imagen de su cabeza. Al verla tan indefensa, tan delicada; tenia miedo de hacerle daño con tan solo mirarla, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Mi dulce Raven jamas podre volver a tocarte._

Cuando se acercaba a la cocina escucho ruidos extraños, el creyo que se encontraba completamente solo. Se escondio en el umbral de la puerta, pero rapidamente se percato de un olor familiar: era Raven. Estaba en la cocina tratandose de preparse un té, (N/A: digo tratandose por que seguia anemica no podia estirarse mucho a causa de las heridas de su cuerpo) parecia ser un trabajo bastante sencillo, pero cada movimiento le causaba un gran dolor, el cual Raven no disimulba por qu creia encontrarse sola.

Al sentir la presencia del Chico Bestia dejo caer el vaso en el que se iba a servir el té.

Rav¿Que haces aqui?- Raven no sabia por que; pero al verlo no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que ponerse a la defensiva como si fuera otro enemigo.

Chico Bestia empezo avanzar en direccion a la cocina rodeando toda la mesa para acercarse a Raven. Ella no podia quitarle los ojos de encima, seguia cada moviento que el hacia; esta vez no la tomaria por sorpresa. Chico Bestia comenzo acercarse mas rapido; en un momento estaba parado frente a ella; Raven no pudo moverse su respiracion se habia detenido, estaba aterrorizada; Chico Bestia alargo un brazo sobre ella, solo para coger un baso y otra taza para el té.

Cb: Mas bien¿Tu que haces aqui? Se supone que tienes que estar en la cama guardando reposo.

Rav: Vine hacer mi té.

Cb¿Por que no lo pediste?

Rav: Los demas se fueron,crei que tu tampoco estabas; hace mucho que no te veo.

Chico Bestia le dio la espalda y empezo a prepararle el té.

Cb: No me he ido a ninguna parte, tu sabes donde encontrarme. n.n

Rav: No te molestes, puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Se acerco a el quitandole el frasco donde tenian las hierbas para el te.

Cb: No es una molestia; ademas no creo que ahora te encuentres en posicion de hacerlo.

Rav: Estoy perfect...

Cb: Sientate.

La voz de Chico Bestia no fue fuerte, pero si firme; Raven no supo por que, jamas le habia pasado eso con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre, pero esa simple "orden" la hizo obedecer rapida y sumisamente.

Chico bestia espero que el agua hirviera y entonces sirvio el te. Entonces se percato de que Raven se habia sentado en el lado mas lejano de la mesa. El la miro y entonces le dio el te: despues se sirvio un vaso de soya y se sento un poco mas cerca de ella. Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos hablaba; en todos los años que llevaban juntos nunca habian tenido un silencio tan incomodo.

Cb: n.n Un poco mas animado y parecera un funeral.  
Raven solo tomaba su té como si el no estuviera . Dejo su taza a un lado, se levanto y se dirigio a la enfermeria.

Cb: De nada. ¿no me vas a dar el beso de buenas noches?

Raven se paro en seco, despues de unos segundos siguio caminando.

Cb: No espero las grandes conversaciones como las que hacen Robin y tu ¿Pero acaso ya ni siquiera un sarcasmo?

Rav: No quiero perder mi tiempo. Tus chistes ya han revasado la linea entre lo tonto y lo estupido.

Chico Bestia corrio hacia ella y en un momento se encontro enfrente de ella.

Cb¡Perdoname por hecerte perder tu tiempo! pero soy el unico que se preocupa por tratarte de hacerte reir.

Raven se fundio en el suelo con su oscuridad y escapo al lado opuesto de la habitacion, poniendose rapidamente en guardia

Rav: Tu no te preocupas por mi, ni por nadie.

Cb¿Que pasa?... Me tienes miedo ¿verdad?

Rav: No te tengo miedo; es solo que me doy cuenta de que no puedo confiar en nadie.

Cb: Entiendo...Pero te equivocas... La vez anterior sabia que tu me comprenderias y que no perseguirias como a una bestia. Por eso confie en ti y decidi protegerte. Tu eres la persona que mas quiero cuidar; la que mas me preocupa.

Rav: Es mejor que tu me mates a que otro sujeto llegue y me lastime ¿no?. No puedo creer en tus palabras.Yo solo doy mi confianza una vez. Si te me vuelves a acercar, sea en la forma que sea, descubriras lo que es un demonio.

Cb: Entiendo ... Pero eso no hara que decista de mi promesa.

Rav ¿Que promesa?

Cb: Yo siempre voy a cuidarte, no importa con quien estes, o a quien quieras.

Chico Bestia dejo el cuarto.

Raven se quedo en la sala cuando estuvo segura de que se encontraba sola se fue a su habitacion; puso un capo de energia alrededor de ella para evitar que cualquier cosa entrara; y se derrumbo sobre su cama; su cabeza le dolia mas, infinidad de sentimientos volcaban su corazon: miedo, tristeza , felicidad, desconfianza. Ya eran dos personas que le habian roto el corazon de esa manera .Lloro durante toda la noche, pues ya no sabia si creer en sus palabras o no.


	5. Chapter 6

**Confrontacion y Ataque**

Los chicos estaban descansando en la sala de la torre, todos, excepto Chico Bestia.

Cy: Hace mucho que no jugamos el Chico Bestia y yo. Raven ¿Por que el Chico Bestia no sale nunca de su cuarto?

Rav¿Crees que me importa? ¬¬

Cy: Lo que pasa es que el siempre te sigue a donde sea y te esta buscando para contarte algunos de sus chistes.

Rav: Al parecer se le agotaron los chistes.

En ese momento Raven salio de la habitacion sin decir mas.

Cy¿Que pasa? yo solo le pregunte por el.

Rob: Al parecer no van muy bien las cosas entre ellos dos. Desde que Raven fue atacada Chico Bestia no ha hablado mucho con ella.

Star: Tal vez deberiamos hablar con los dos.

Rob: Ire con ella, para ver que es lo que le molesta. Con Chico Bestia, creo que es su decision lo que esta haciendo.

Star: Pero aun asi hay que hablar con el, asi no se sentira excluido.

Robinsalio de la sala rumbo a la habitacion del chico bestia; cuando llego toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, insistio y empezo a tocar la puerta rapida e insesantemente. Despues de rato Chico Bestia abrio la puerta de forma rapida y observo a Robin con desgane.

Cb¿Que quieres?

Rob: No te hemos visto muy seguido en lo ultimos dias; queria saber si estas bien.

Cb: Estoy bien gracias.

Trato de cerrar la puerta rapidamente, pero Robin puso un pie que le impidio cerrar la puerta por completo.

Rob:Espera, tenemos que hablar.

Robin empujo la puerta haciendo que se abriera por completo, en seguida entro al cuarto y se puso cara a cara con el.

Rob: Te has puesto muy agresivo y evasivo con todos y tu no eres asi; en especial con Raven. ...¿Que paso entre los dos?

Cb: No es de tu incumbencia.

Rob: Raven es mi amiga y me importa su bienestar, ella no esta bien.

Cb: Entonces ¿Por que tu no la cuidas?. Eso es lo que quieres ¿no?

Rob: Estas loco. Entre ella y yo no hay nada, no sabes de lo que estas hablando. Ella esta muy triste pór que casi no te ve.

Cb: Pues no parece de mostrarlo.

Rob: Tu sabes bien como es ella, no es las que demuestran lo que sienten

Cb: Si, pero al parecer no tiene recato al demostrar su desprecio y odio por mi.

Rob¿De que hablas¿por que ella te odiaria¿Que paso entre ustedes?

Chico Bestia desvio su mirada y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta. Robin tomo a Chico Bestia po un hombro y lo hizo voltear hacia a el.

Rob¡Contestame!

Es ese momento sono la alarma de la torre.

Star: Chicos tenemos que ir, hay problemas en una fabrica.

Chico Bestia salio corriendo de la habitacion rumbo al auto.

Cuando llegaron a la fabrica era demasiado grande pára que un solo grupo la revisara asi que se dividio el grupo: Cyborg fue a la central de computadoras para revisar video y ver que es lo que se habian llevado; Star y Robin tomaron el ala oeste; y Raven y Chico Bestia el ala este.

Cb: Excelente lugar para esconderse ¿no?n.n

Rav: Genial. ¿que mas puede pedir una chica en un lugar asi? No falta mas.

Chico Bestia caminaba a un lado de ella. Raven lo vio de reojo y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada.

Rav: Y una excelente compañia- dijo sin que el pudiera escucharla.

Despues de varios minutos caminando

Rav: Creo que ya hemos pasado pasado por aqui

Cb: No, no es cierto, no hemos pasado por este cable.

Rav: ¬¬Hablas del cable... ¡con el que te has tropezado TRES VECES!

Cb: Je je n.nu, creo que si.

Rav: Estoy atrapada en una fabrica, con un criminal, y acompañada con un estupido perro que no puede rastrear ni un bote de basura.

Cb¿A quien llamas estupido perro? ... Un momento... eso ¿fue un sarcasmo?

Rav: mmm... No lo se¬¬. ¿Por que crees que eso fue un sarcasmo?

Cb: Eso tambien fue un sacasmo n.n. En ese caso... mira lo que puedo hacer.

Chico Bestia tomo tres panes que tenia escondido en sus bolsillos y se convirtio en un simio. Pronto empezo a hacer malabares con los panes arrojandolos todos al aire y dejandolos caer en su boca, comiendoselos al instante.

Cb¡TARAN!

Rav: Que tarado.

Cb¡Hey! lo estuve ensayando por semanas; es mi ...

La cara de chico Bestia cambio se volvio sombria y callada.

Rav¿Que pasa¿Que...

Chico Bestia callo a Raven poniendoledos de sus dedos en la boca y haciendole la señal de silencio con su otra mano. Sus dedos eran calidos; Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al contacto de sus labios con los dedos de el, agradecio que su capa le tapara el rostro.

Cb: Algo se acerca.

El sonido metalico de la fabrica hacia confuso los sonidos que provocaba ese ser, pero era seguro que cada vez iban en aumento.

De pronto el silencio invadio el lugar. Era un silencio a priori antes de un suceso. Raven y Chico Bestia juntaron sus espaldas, los dos a la espera dela llegada de ese algo.

Un silbido envolvio el lugar y Raven pudo sentir como era jalada por uno de sus brazos y arrojada a la pared. Cuando pudo reaccionar vio que Chico Bestia era quien la habia jalado; pero solo lo pudo ver por una fraccion de segundos antes de que fuera envuelto por un bulto negro y jalado hacia la oscuridad de la fabrica.


	6. Chapter 7

Lo siento por tardarme, pero se me habia ido la inspiracion,no dejen de leerlo y manden Reviews n.n

**

* * *

**

NIEVE

Los sonidos metalicos invadian todo el lugar; se podia escuchar el sonido de las garras raspar todas las paredes.

Raven se incorporo lo mas rapido que pudo y fue hacia la oscuridad de donde venian aquellos sonidos de lucha. Su vista tardo unos momentos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y solo podia ver dos bultos negros que se movan en ella. Pronto se dio cuenta que eran dos hombres lobos, pero sin embargo no sabia quien era el otro.

La lucha entre estas dos bestias cada vez era mas encarnecida y cada sarpazo hacia brotar sangre del otro oponente manchando el suelo y las paredes. Cada ataque de estas bestias los conducian a la parte superior de la fabrica; Raven no sabia que hacer, ya que si se acercaba demasiado podia herir a Chico Bestia con sus poderes, o lo mas seguro es que ella terminara mas lastimada; se contuvo y se resigno a solo seguirlos por el momento, esperando a aydar a Chico Bestia.

El hombre lobo café era de compleccion mas grande que Chico Bestia y pronto dejo a su merced a su oponente; Chico Bestia estaba en la orilla de un andamio de donde podia caer al fondo de la fabrica ; junto a el estaba una gran ventana que daba hacia el congelado exterior. La otra bestia estaba dispuesto a tirarlo, pero antes un aura negra salio del suelo envolviendo al Chico Bestia, el otro comenzo a golpear con fuerza esa masa negra tan recio que Raven o tuvo otro remedio que saltar a la ventana; ambos cayeron y fueron rodando por las diferentes tejas que habia en la fabrica, pronto el desperto de su inconciencia, tomo a Raven por la cintura y trato de aferrarse a algo para evitar caerse; la nieve hizo imposible este esfuerzo ya que solo se resbala por ella, tratando de aferrarse a alguna teja las garras de el se undian pero todo era en balde.

El otro hombre lobo los seguia de cerca, truncando cualquier intento de Chico bestia por aferrarse al techo, cuando estuvo a punto de morder a su contrincante Raven lanzo un rayo negro en contra del hombre lobo lanzandolo lejos de ellos; este rayo provoco que ellos tambien salieran disparados en la direccion contraria, esta vez cayeron mucho mas lejos de la fabrica, iban directo a la espesura del bosque, Raven formo una burbuja negra para protejerse de las ramas pero por la fuerza de la caida pronto tropezo y se desvanecio su burbuja, cayendo ambos en la nieve.

Los demas Titanes tardaron varios minutos para dar en el lugar de la batalla, ya que la fabrica parecia un verdadero laberinto. Cuando llegarn vieron el escenario todo destruido.

Rob¿Que paso aqui?

Star¡Miren la ventana!

Cy¿Crees que hayan caido por ahi?

Rob: Hay marcas de sangre y rasguños en todo el lugar.

Star: y al parecer tambien hay marcas derasguños en la nieve

Cy: Ni Raven , ni Chico Bestia contestan, no hay señal.

Rob: Sera mejor que bajemos y los busquemos Titanes: Star vuela y sigue las huellas en la nieve; Cyborg revisa los videos de la fabrica; yo inspeccionare este lugar. Tengan cuidados Titanes.

* * *

En el bosque.

Raven abrio los ojos lentamente, el parecer algo habia amortiguado su caida;a un lado yacia Chico Bestia inconciente; ya no seguia transformado per se podia ver que sus ropas estaban desgarradasy tenia muchas y profundas heridas.

Rav: Chico Bestia. ¿Estas bien?... que pregunta ¬¬... Vamos despierta, tenemos que movernos.

Raven movio su cuerpo pero el no reaccionaba. Al ver que erra inutil Raven poso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Chico Bestia y empezo a curar sus heridas con sus poderes, esto la dejo agotada pero en unos segundos Chico Bestia recuperaba el conocimiento. Se levanto pesadamente agarrandose la cabeza.

Cb¿Que paso?

Rav¿Como te sientes?

Cb: Mi cabeza me da vueltas.

Rav: No te preocupes, te repondras. Vamos, tenemos que movernos.

Cb: Pero...¿Y los otros¿No han venido por nosotros?

Rav: No lo se, tampoco se cuanto tiempo hemos estado inconcientes.

Cb:Tenemos que quedarnos, ellos seguiran las huellas.

Rav: Si ¬¬ y tambien la seguira esa cosa y creo que eso nos hayara mas rapido.

Cb: Entiendo.

Raven habia comenzado a moverse en camino contrario a sus huellas, estaba agotada por curar las heridas de el y la nieve hacia mas dificil su andar haciendo que se tropezara continuamente.

Chico Bestia al ver el caminar de Raven,la sujeto por un hombro y asi evitando de que cayese.

Cb¿Estas bien?

Raven se asombro por este gesto; ya eran muchas las veces que el la habia ayudado, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentia este gesto de sincera preocupacion. Esto hizo que ella se sonrojara y al no traer a capa puesta se hizo mas visible. Chico Bestia le agarro la frente.

Cb: Estas roja. ¿Tienes fiebre?

Raven volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado con gesto de enojo.

Rav: Estoy bien, es que yo... etto.

Cb¿Que pasa? n.n

Rav: Nada, hay que darse prisa.

Cb: Pero aun asi no van a seguir n.n

Raven volteo sobre si misma y vio las marcas que dejaban los dos

Rav: Ok. ¬¬ esto no es bueno... mmm... Corre

Dijo esto a mismo tiempo en que tomaba la mano de el y lo jalaba; utilizaba sus poderes para hacer caer la nieve de los arboles. Corrieron por un largo trecho pero Raven aun no se recuperaba. Se detuvo recargandose en un arbol.

Cb¿Por que no me dijiste que ibamos a correr? nnu... no sabia que fueras asi de expontanea.

Decia esto mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento. Raven jamas lo admitiria pero habia sido divertido correr en medio de la nieve.

Cb: Que fuerte eres. Crei que me ibas arrancar mi mano n.n

Raven no se habia dado cuenta pero aun seguia sujetando la mano de Chico Bestia. Al darse cuenta de ello la solto de inmediato dejandola caer abruptamente.

Rav: lo siento.

Ella continuo avanzando dandole la espalda a el. Avanzo unos cuantos pasos cuando se tropezo, el la tomo de la cintura y el hombro izquierdo evitando que cayera.

Cb: Tenemos que descansar.

Rav: Estoy bien, se supone que tu deberias ser el mas cansado ¬¬

Cb: Yo estoy bien... gracias a ti.

El la ayudo a reincorporarse y empezaron a caminar. Chico Bestia tomo la mano de ella timidamente, pero al ver que Raven la sujetaba con fuerza, el entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Cb: Creo que hay que buscar otra forma de borrar el rastro n.n

Tratando de evitar transformarse lo menos posible saco una cola y la empezo a mover detras de ellos para borrar el rastro.

Caminaron por un buen rato hasta que Chico Bestia se detubo abruptamente. sus orejas empezaron a moverse en deferentes direcciones y a olfatear el aire.

Rav¿Que pasa?

Chico Bestia sujeto la mano de Raven con mas fuerza, como si quisiera protegerla con recelo

Cb:Algo se acerca.

En ese momento el hombre lobo salio de entre los arboles y los ataco. Chico Bestia tambien se convirtio en uno, solo que esta vez cargo con Raven y salio huyendo. Corria desesperado por el bosque sin saberr a donde escapar; se escucho a lo lejos un silbato de tren que pasaba rapidamente. Chico Bestia corrio desesperado hacia el, con el otro hombre lobo pisandole los talones. Raven se acomodo y lanzo unas sombras en forma de cuervo que detivieron el avance del otro. Chico Bestia se esforzo y logro subir al tren con Raven, cayendo agotadamente y transformandose en su forma original.


	7. Chapter 8

INVIERNO

**__**

El tren continuo su marcha durante toda la noche, los dos jovenes habian dejado de preocuparse por el licano que los perseguia. Chico Bestia, a pesar suyo cayo rendido por el sueño la mayor parte del camino. No sabian a donde los dirigia el tren, solo querian estar lo mas lejos posible de esa "cosa"; estaban heridos y agotados, habian perdido sus comunicadores en la batalla y no podian contactarse con nadie; pero esto no les preocupaba, estaban decididos a descansar, al llegar al pueblo mas proximo se contactarian con sus amigos.

* * *

**En la fabrica**

Rob¿Como es eso que no los encontraste?

Star: Baje hasta el bosque y solo encontre sus comunicadores- decia esto, mientras mostraba los dos objetos.- Ademas, no habia huellas de ellos por ningun camino. ¿Tu crees que ellos hayan huido a la Torre volando?

Rob: No lo creo. A juzgar por las marcas en la fabrica alguno de los dos no debe estar en condiciones de volar.

Cy: Ademas si estuvieran el la torre ya hibieran contestado alguno de mis mensajes que he mandado ahi.

Rob: Lo mas seguro es que hayan escapado a pie y borrado las huellas.

Star: Pero hay algo que me preocupa. Pude ver unas huellas parecidas al de un animal; que seguian un camino determinado, como si estuviera persiguiendo algo.

Rob¿Las seguiste?

Star: Si. Despues de un trecho hay otro dos pares de huellas, seguramente de nuestros amigos; pero parece que emprendieron una huida; todas las huellas terminan a un costado de unas vias del tren, mas no se que camino tomaron.

Rob: Entiendo. Cy¿Que encontraste en las cintas?

Cy: Algo verdaderamente extraño. Al parecer hay mas de uno como Chico Bestia.

Rob¿Que quieres decir?

Cy: Hay dos hombres lobos. Y al parecer el otro era mas fuerte que nuestra bestita.

Rob: Ya veo. Cy. investiga sobre las rutas de los trenes, si hay alguno que ha pasado y a donde.

Star¿Y despues?

Rob: Esperaremos. No nos queda otro remedio.

* * *

**En el tren.**

Chico Bestia abrio poco a poco sus ojos, a pesar de las constantes sacudidas del tren, cayo en un sueño profundo. Cuando termino de abrir completamente vio a Raven sentada enfrente de el, recargada en el otro extremo del tren.

Rav¿Como te sientes?

Por un momento no entendio lo pregunta; habia olvidado donde se encontraba lo que habia pasado solo hace unas horas, todo parecia como si fuera un sueño. Cayo rapidamente en cuenta de que no habia sido un sueño. Observo a Raven y se fijo que no tenia puesta su capa. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por ella, sintio la tela sobre el; Raven se la habia puesto a el mientras dormia.

Rav¿Me escuchas, o es que te golpeaste la cabeza muy duro y no puedes hablar.

Cb: Bien... etto...¿te quitaste tu capa para que no me diera frio?... ¿tu me la pusiste?.

Raven alargo su brazo hacia el, con sus poderes levanto su capa y la atrajo hacia ella. Estaba ya en los pies de ella cuando sintio un dolor en su mano y la dejo caer. Rapidamente recogio su capa de manera "manual" y se la puso.

Cb:Rav...

Rav¿Ves a alguien mas aqui? ¬¬.

Cb¿Por que lo hiciste?

Rav: Por... mirate, no creo que puedas participar en un desfile de moda ¬¬.

Chico Bestia se miro de arriba hacia abajo.

Rav: Estan hechos unos arapos.

Cb: Creo que tienes razon n.nu... Pero en realidad, no los necesito. Tengo muchos abrigos.

En ese momento sin convertirse en ningun animal se cubrio completamente de cabello.

Rav: Genial. Ya podemos entrar al circo, tenemos al "tio cosa". ¬¬

Volviendo a su forma original.

Cb¡Oyes!. Solo digo que por tantos cambios me he vuelto mas resistente a los cambios bruscos de temperatura... ¿Y tu¿No tienes frio?

Rav: Estoy bien.

Cb: No, te quitaste tu capa por mi, ademas ese traje no se ve muy abrigador.

Chico Bestia se levanto, cruzo sus brazos alrededor de el para calentarse y observo a su alrededor.

Cb: Esta haciendo frio aqui. Hay que calentarte o te puedes enfermar.

Rav¿Calentarme?

Se acerco a ella, sentandose frente a ella de cuclillas la abrazo; puso su mano izquierda al costado derecho de ella y se disponia a poner su mano derecha sobre su hombro, cuando el cuerpo de ella recordo la mordida de el. Fue como un choque electrico que duro segundos. Sin darse cuenta ella, utilizo sus poderes para hacerlo caer lejos de ella. Chico Bestia al ser sorprendido no pudo hacer nada y cayo de trasero sobre el duro piso del tren.

Cb¡Hey¿Que paso?. ¡Crei que ya eramos amigos!

Rave quedo anonadada, habia sido un reflejo, no pudo evitar sentirse de esa manera; se habia sentido agredida cuando el se le acerco. Su razon le decia que el no queria lastimarla; pero su valentia habia desaparecido y su inseguridad la invadio; ademas, cuando el la toco; recordo todo como si estuviera otra vez ahi, aquella noche. Sin pensar en quien era el, lo ataco instintivamente. Tuvo que aceptar, que no era rencor el que sentia, era... temor, y tal vez nunca desapareceria.

Rav: Lo siento...no pude evitarlo.

Cb¿Todavia no confias en mi?- se levanto y se sento enfrente de ella, a escasos centimetro-

Raven sujeto sus piernas y desvio la mirada.

Cb: Se que es duro, y no quiero que sea de la noche a la mañana, pero debemos tratar de confiar el uno del otro.

Rav: No creo que pueda.

Cb: Debemos intentarlo. Eso hacen los amigos, confiar el uno del otro n.n.

Rav: Nunca dije que seriamos amigos. Somos compañeros, eso es todo.

Chico Bestia se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta del tren, dandole la espalda a Raven y se fijo en el horizonte,donde ya salia el sol.  
Raven levanto la mirada tratando de descubrir lo que pensaba el, pero no pudo; asi que su mirada se volvio a perder en la nada.

Cb: Nos acercamos a un pueblo. Ahi nos contactaremos con los demas chicos.

Chico Bestia miraba el direccion al pueblo, pero su mirada estaba perdida, su cara se congelaba por la rapidez en que viajaban, gracias al frio no pudo sentir la lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla, que se desvanecio en el aire sin que ella se diera cuenta de sus existencia.


	8. Chapter 9

N/A: Tratare de usar poco a poco palabras japonesas que conozco la pondre y al lado de ella el significado, palabras pequeñas como (etto, nani, saw, hao) empesare a usarlas mas en los proximos capitulos.

* * *

**LLANTO**

Todos los Titanes por fin estaban unidos en la Torre; despues de la odisea, Chico Bestia y Raven habian llegaron directo a la cama a descansar. Mientras Cyborg hacia estudios sobre la sangre que habia encontrado en la fabrica.

A las cinco de la tarde Chico Bestia se desperto y subio a la azotea de la Torre. Ese dia no habia dormido bien; diversas pesadillas lo acosaron en todo su sueño, todas trataban de un solo tema : Raven.

No podia creer lo que habia pasado; repetia cada palabra que ella habia dicho, para encontrarle algun sentido oculto del cual el no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero todo era inutil. Sus palabras fueron directas y literales; pero el no podia creerlo, repetia cada palabra aunque esto le ocasionara mas dolor que la vez anterior.

_¿Por que¿es tanto su odio por mi?. Le dije que la protejeria, y crei haberselo demostrado aquella noche, no pensaba en otra cosa que en su seguridad. Tenia frio, se podia ver facilmente, ademas estaba agotada por la energia que me dio. Me acerque a ella lentamente; le dije lo que iba hacer, no habia ninguna malicia en mis actos, queria compartir mi calor con ella.¿ Acaso le desagrado tanto, que siente repugnancia si la toco?. ¿Habria reaccionado asi, si quien hubiera hecho eso fuera otro?... otro...como Robin. Ella se habria acurrucado en sus brazos y quedado dormida... Ahora que lo pienso, Raven jamas ha bajado la guardia conmigo; parece que siempre esta leyendo, pero esta vigilando cada acto que haga. Antes entraba a su cuarto a urtadillas para ver si se encontraba bien; me convertia en una mosca y la veia dormir placida y profundamente. Ahora, cuado entro, su sueño es muy liviano y se despierta al menor ruido, y si acso se encuentra soñando se ve que esta muy inqueta, parece asustada. Alguna vez me atrevi a pensar; que estaba soñando conmigo, y esa idea me daba mucha felicidad. Sigo pensando lo mismo, pero esta vez, tengo miedo que me haya convertido en su pesadilla. Me he convertido en su BESTIA._

El cerro sus ojos con fuerza pensando que asi podria retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, dejo que el viento le refrescara su cara, para asi tranquilizarse. Tenia que poner su mente en otra cosa, por que si no lo hacia se volveria loco.

La puerta se abrio detras de el, al sentir la presencia de aguien se tallo rapidamente los ojos, para borrar cualquier signo de llanto que tuviera; eso solo ocasiono que se pusieran mas rojos. Robin se acerco a el lentamente, un poco indeciso.

Rob: Chico Besstia... queria hablar contigo, momento a solas.

Cb: Creo que estamos solos n.n

_Hablar con Robin no es lo que mas hubiera deseado en este momento. No estoy de animos para escuchar el tipico discurso de lider. Bueno aqui viene.  
_

Rob: Quiero disculparme.

Cb¿nani? (N/A¿que¿mande¿que quieres decir).

Rob: Te juzgue mal. En verdad crei que te desagradaba Raven, pero ella me conto todo lo que habia ocurrido.

Cb¿Te conto todo?

Rob: Si y de como la protegias mientras huian. Me alegra saber de que alguien como tu le tenga tanto afecto. Asi ella no se quedara sola.

Cb: No sabes de lo que hablando.

Chico Bestia paso a un lado de Robin dispuesto a irse.

Rob: No te entiendo.

Empezo a dar vueltas alrededor de Robin,como si fuera un leon enjaulado. Se sentia desesperado y exasperado con el, ya que no podia entender lo que habia sucedido. Queria contarle todo; no soportaba esta culpa, queria que todos supieran para asi ya no finjir que no habia pasado nada y asi poder llorar su pena y culpa en paz, alejado de todo el mundo. Sin importar cuel fuera la pena que le pusieran.

Cb: Tiene razon, no le tengo afecto, la quiero l..la...¡LA AMO!- dijo esto gritando, ya no podia retenerse mas tenia que sacar TODO. -¡Es lo que mas me preocupa en esta vida, daria mi vida, mi alma, por su bienestar. Me iria al mismiso infierno, si ella me quisiera por tan solo un dia y vivir ese dia como si no existiera nadie, solo ella y yo. ¡No me importa que le guste otra persona! Quiero estar con ella, aunque sea como amigos. ... Pero no puedo...todo se ... se ha ido... ¡se ha ido al carajo!. ¡No puedo hacer nada, no confia en mi!.Por que... Por... ¡Por que ella ME ODIA!.

Rob¿De que hablas?. Ella no te odia. Se que a veces es un poco sarcastica y no se rie de tus chistes, pero eso no signifique que te odie. Ademas tienes que hacer el intento, para que el olvide el enojo que tiene hacia ti. Creo que si te esfuerzas tal vez ella llegue a quererte . n.nu

Cb¡No!. Es inutil por que ella ya esta enamorada de otra persona... y ese eres tu.

Rob¿Te lo dijo ella?

Cb: No pero se puede ver en la forma en que no te mira. Ademas ella jamas podra quereme, ni como amigo; me odia. Por ... que... Por que yo...yo...la.

Star¡Chicos! Cyborg descubrio algo,vengan rapido.

Star entro corriendo interrumpiendo aquella escena. Le exraño ver la cara de Chico Bestia con lagrimas enfrente de Robin; el siempre mostraba una cara alegre. Robin, Cyborg e inclusive Raven parecian tener sus problemas y cada uno lo demostraba a su forma; pero nunca se imagino ver a Chico Bestia asi.

Rob: Ahora vamos, solo acabamos con algo.

Rav: Tal vez quisieran que les trajeramos un poco de te y galletas, para que arreglen sus problemas ¬¬

Rob: Ahora no Raven.

Rav: AHORA es cuando los necesitamos. No podemos esperar por problemas personales. Si quieren llorar pueden ir despues de la mision a esos clubs de autoayuda, estaran felices por tenerlos.

Robin volteo hacia Chico Bestia y le seco una lagrima que tenia en una mejilla. Le sonrio y se dirigio a la sala.

Rob: Hablaremos luego. n.n

Al pasar por la puerta le dirigio una mirada a Raven de reproche. Ella le dio el paso a Star y despues a Chico Bestia que entro sin decir mas. Espero a que Star y Robin se adelantaran un poco; utilizo sus poderes creando una barrera enfrente de Chico Bestia que se encontraba unos escalones mas abajo que ella. El se volteo hacia ella y la miro como exigiendole una explicacion. En un segundo acorto el espacio entre los dos poniendose cara a cara.

Cb¿Que pretendes?

Rav¿Que crees que hacias, alla arriba?

Cb: Tenia que decirselo. ¡No lo soporto!

Rav: Tu no eliges eso. ¡Me atacaste! Creo que yo deberia ser quien lo contara.

Cb¿Cuando! Tu no eres la que se tiene que estar ocultando para que los demas no se den cuenta.

Rav¿y despues que?. ¿Crees que te seguiran aceptando sabiendo que tienen a un hombre lobo que se pone violento cada vez que no le parece algo?

Cb: No lo entenderias...¿Por que tuviste que estar con el? Al menos te hubieras ido lejos de la Torre donde nadie pudiera verlos.

_¿De que esta hablando¿cuando¿Acaso todo fue por que Robin y yo...?... Eso significa que estaba celoso. Que el me... No, no puede ser... Ademas no tengo tiempo para recriminaciones...es mejor no saber lo que el siente por mi...asi sera mas facil...supongo.  
_

Rav: En primer lugar : no tengo que darte ninguna explicacion; en segunda: no creo que la habitacion a altas horas de la noche se considere como lugar publico; y en tercera:...Se nos hace tarde, nos deben estar esperando.

Raven levantosu muro y paso a un lado de el. Cuando llegaron a la sala Cyborg se encontraba enfrente de la pantalla dando su explicacion. En el sofa solo habia dos lugaes vacios, asi que Chico Bestia y Raven se tuvieron que sentar juntos.

Cy: Muy bien muchachos. Creo que tenemos un hombre lobo.

Cb: Sip. No se necesita ser genio para saber eso. Solo vean la mordida que tengo en el trasero. n.n

Rav: No queremos exibicionsitas ¬¬.

Cy: Hace un mes, Raven fue atacada; y creo que fue por causa de esta "Bestia", Las marcas de garras y colmillos son los mismos que aquella vez. Fue una suerte que no se infectara y se convirtiera en Hombre lobo; debe ser por su sangre de demonio n.n.

Raven se estremecio al escuchar esto. Recordo esa noche en un flasback y su herida en el hombro le punsaba, parecia ser que nunca se le curaria. Ella puso su mano sobre su hombro y se abrazo ella misma, si que nadie se diera cuenta. Su mirada se perdio y parecia que asi podia quedarse. Chico Bestia puso su mano sobre la de ella, se acerco a su oido y le dijo sin que nadie mas pudiera escuchar, solo ella: "Tranquila, moriria antes deque volviera ocurrir". Raven volteo hacia a el despertando de su estado, se quedo mirandole sus ojos y este le dio una sonrisa, ella le devolvio la sonrisa timidamente y se ajusto la capa para ocultar su rostro.

Cy: Hace un mes fue luna llena. Tome uno de los libros de Raven, hice ciertos calculos y llegue a la conclusion de que esta es su ultima luna llena.

Rob¿Que quieres decir?

Cy: Despues de esta luna llena, ya no la necesitara y podra convertirse cuando el quiera.

Star¿Como podemos evitarlo?

Cy: Lo mas efectivo es atraparlo y darle una posima.

Cb: Entonces¿Que esperamos?

Rob: Lo buscaremos por toda la ciudad, antes de que se transforme. Titanes andando.

Todos salieron en busca del Hombre lobo, Chico Bestia salio a toda la velocidad, pero se oculto para poder seguir a Raven y protejerla. Raven se disponia a partir, cuando Star la llamo.

Star: Quiero hablar de lo que paso hoy en la azotea. Tu venias conmigo y se que tu tambien escuchaste. ¿es cierto de que odias a Chico Bestia?

Esta pregunta dejo petrificada a Raven y a Chico Bestia. Ella no sabia que contestar y el no podia aguantar las ganas de saber la contestacion.

Rav: No creo que sea el momento.

Star¿No lo odias, verdad, Dime ¿le quieres?

Rav: No lo se... es mas complicado de lo que parece.

Star¿O es que acaso te gusta Robin?

Rav¿Robin! No, No el no me gusta.

Star: Por que creo que a el, le gustas tu.

Rav¿A quien?

Star¿A quien crees tu? o ¿A quien quieres tu?  
R

aven agacho la mirada, se quedo sin palabras, no importaba que contestara de todas maneras ella jamas podria...

En ese momento las interumpio el comunicador, era Robin, habian hallado al hombre lobo.


	9. Chapter 10

**N/A:** Gracias por sus Reviews, a proposito del capitulo anterior de Robin y Chico Bestia, crei que era solo mi imaginacion, pero si los puse medio homo, pero no planeo que sean en este fic. Devo dejar de leer tanto yaoi n.n. Ya se que muchos me han pedido saber lo que paso en ese cuarto con Raven y Robin, creanme no lo he olvidado, tengan paciencia. Otra cosa ya entre a clases asi que tratare de actualizar mi fic los fines de semana. Este me salio un poquito sangriento, es que estaba escuchando a Korn n.n y a diferente clases de operas Apocalipticas. Bueno gracias y aqui esta el capitulo.

* * *

**EXPIACION**

La noche oscurecio muy pronto el paisaje. Los titanes se reunieron en el lugar donde Robin habia encontrado los rastros del licano. La señal provenia de un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad; eran unas rocas que formaban una gruta entre ellas. Robi y Cyborg estaban esperando a los demas; Star y Raven llegaron juntas, los titanes esperaron un momento a Chico Bestia, pero decidieron que no podian seguirlo esperando, ya que si hacian eso el hombre lobo se les podria escapar.

Cyborg entro de primero alumbrando con su lampara; siguiendole los demas titanes. A pesar de la luz que emitia Cyborg apenas se lograba alumbrar un poco; creyeron que la cueva era enorme, por el grado de oscuridad que se podia ver alrededor, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no era por que la cueva fuera enorme y no se pudiera alumbrar bien, todas las rocas eran oscuras. Despues de un rato de caminar sin encontrar nada los Titanes empesaron a pensar de que esto no los llevaria a ningun lado, y lo mejor seria dar media vuelta y seguir buscando por otro lado. Los titanes dieron media vuelta, pero en eso escucharon un murmullo, caminaron en la direccion de donde provenia aquel sonido, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no eran murmullos, eran gruñidos. Corrieron en esa direccion y al fondo de la cueva se podia ver una fogata con dos personas alrededor de ella; uno era el licano, Robin esforzo su vista y pudo distinguir al otro sujeto; solto una exclamacion por la sorpresa que tenia enfrente de el. Robin no podia articular palabras, se le trababa la lengua, no podia creerlo; respiro hondo y se tranquilizo.

Rob: E...Es...Esssss

La gravedad hizo su trabajo dejando caer a todos los titanes por un agujero dentro de la cueva. Por la oscuridad de la cueva no sabian a donde caian, ni mucho menos que tan profunda seria su caida.  
Por un breve momento todo fue oscuridad, Raven intentaba usar sus poderes, pero sentia que no servia de nada; ¿como se puede luchar contra el temor de la oscuridad, si lo unico que tienes para protegerte es la oscuridad?.

Pronto el limbo donde se encontraba fue roto, por un golpe frio y humedo que la envolvio; al principio no comprendia que le pasaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era agua, subio a la superfice como pudo y a tientas logro encontrar la orilla. Salio arrastrandose del agua, tosiendo. Se sentia como si estuviera en el limbo; tomo aire, y se concentro. Debia tener calma y buscar a sus amigos. Utilizando sus poderes vio a traves de la oscurida, un vulto se movia en aquella oscurida, al acercarse a el se dio cuenta de que era ...Robin. El tambien apenas habia logrado salir del agua; se acerco a el y le hablo para tranquilizarlo. Observo a su alrededor pero se dio cuenta de que estaban solos.

Rav: Vamos hay que buscar a los demas.

Rob¿Puede ver aqui?

Rav: No te preocupes. Recuerda que soy la chica oscura.-Trato de sonreir para calmar a su amigo, pero era inutil, el no la veia; eso la tranquilizo, al menos no tenia que disimular con su cara el no estar preocupada, mucho menos al poder ver aquellas paredes de roca.

Comenzaron a caminar, Raven sirviendole de baston a Robin como un ciego.

Star abrio poco a poco sus ojos, su caida no habia sido mas afortunada que la de Robin y Raven; de hecho habia sido mucho peor. Cuando trato de alcanzar a Robin se habia golpeado contra una roca y caido al vacio. Desperto y se encontro con el piso duro. Alumbro un poco el escenario y encontro a su lado a Cyborg; estaba bastante bien a pesar de la caida, solo habia sufrido daño en uno de sus brazos, el izquierdo, pero a pesar de esose encontraba bien. Empezaron andar en busca de sus compañeros. Al parecer la cueva era mas grande de lo que creian.

Despues de un rato de caminar Robin y Raven (y algunos tropiezos de Robin), se percataron de que no habian avanzado mucho. Raven cansada de ser su baston opto por una opcion mas facil.

Rav: Deacuerdo, asi no vamos avanzar mucho. ¬¬.- coloco su mano derecha en los ojos de Robin.- podras ver como yo veo. Pero por favor, no te sorprendas de lo que vas a ver.

Un aura negra rodeo los ojos de Robin, haciendolo ver en la oscuridad. Inpecciono el lugar, despues de un momento se dio cuenta de lo que habia en las rocas.

Rob: Son las marcas de Trigon.

Rav: Si.

Rob¿Crees que este lugar haya sido otro templo de adoracion hacia el?

Rav: No lo se, Pero la persona que esta aqui, sabe controlar las marcas a la perfeccion. Con ellas se puede formar un laberinto, del cual nadie puede salir.

Rob: Hace un momento vi al hombre lobo, acompañado de otra persona... estoy seguro que era...

Una llama se prendio a poco metros de ellos.

- Siempre te gusta arruinar las sorpresas, no dejas que alguien se presente por si mismo ¿no?.

Rob¿Que quieres de nosotros Slade?

Slade¿De ti, nada. No eres el centro del universo niño. A los unicos que necesito es a tu amiga oscura y a su fiel perro faldero Chico Bestia.

Rob: No dejare que te lleves a ninguno.

Slade rio sardonicamente.

Slade: No necesito llevarmelos, ellos vendran a mi personalmente. De hecho uno a se encuentra conmigo. Solo necesito que esta bella dama decida acompañarme por su cuenta.

Rav¿De que hablas¿Donde esta Chico Bestia!

Los ojos de Raven se pusieron rojos y crecio de gran manera. No queria que Slade tuviera alguna duda de que ella hablaba en serio.

Slade: Tranquila... - rio- Tu y tu padre tienen un caracter del demonio.

La voz de Raven se llenaba mas de ira,y sus ojos se habian vuelto cuatro.

Rav¡Respondeme peon¿Donde lo escondes?

Robin nunca la habia visto tan enojada. tuvo miedo.

Slade: Te equivocas... Ya no soy un peon de tu padre. Siempre me ha gustado ser mi propio jefe. El esta aqui... Al otro lado de la hoguera. Pueden ir con el si quieren, yo no los detengo.

Raven dividio la hoguera en dos permitiendo que Robin y ella pasaran por ahi.

El cuerpo flagelado de Chico Bestia yacia del otro lado. Dos cadenas sujetas a la pared sostenian sus brazos; su movilizacion no era mucha ya que cada uno de las cadenas constaban de cinco eslabones. Los sujetadores estaban a un metro de altura; haciendo que la posicion de el fuera mas incomoda, ya que no podia sentarse o acostarse, pero tampoco podia levantarse por completo. Enfrente de el a medio metro se encontraba otro sujetador; esta vez con una cadena mas larga, atada a un collar que el tenia; el collar esta compuesto de varios alambres con espinas que le cortaban la garganta cada vez que se movia, obligandolo a hacer la respiracion y el acto de tragar salida de manera mas lenta y dolorosa. Su ropa superior habia desaparecido. En su torso se podia ver marcas de rasguños recientes, la sangre se habia escurrido por todo su pecho y posteriormente secado; haciendo esto un efecto con su piel de suciedad y aspera. Su cabeza tenia un golpe en la frente mas reciente, la sangre se le escurria como si fuera agua por el ojo izquierdo, haciendo que si vision de ese ojo fuera roja. En la parte inferior de su cuerpo solo quedaba una parte de sus pantalones que le cubrian un poco mas abajode los muslos, (N/A: A manera de short desilachado) sus piernas tambien habian sufrido de golpes y rasguños. Su respiracion era lenta, a manera de un enfermo en sus momentos finales. Dejaba que su cuerpo colgara como un muñeco de trapo con la mirada hacia abajo.

Raven corrio hacia el, casi empujando a Robin. Se agacho ante el y le tomo el rostro hablandole.

Rav: Chico Bestia... Despierta por favor, respondeme.

Chico Bestia levanto su mirada y trato de hablar.

Cb: Ra... Rav...- Solo pudo sacar gemidos de su garganta, ya que las espinas rozaban mas la suya.

Raven utilizo sus poderes y rompio los sujetadores de las dos cadenas de mano; despues atrapo a Chico Bestia sujetandolo entre sus brazos.

Robin en su pose de heroe a punto de atacar.

Rob: Crei que habias dicho que fue por su propia voluntad.

Slade: Y no menti. El vino aqui por su propia voluntad, y tambien se sujeto a si mismo.

Rob¿En serio?. Entonces ¿Como explicas sus heridas?.

Slade¿No has oido, sobre la expiacion de pecados?. Muchas personas en otras personas se flagelan ellos mismos, inclusive se crucifican. Claro que con los rasguños le ayudamos un poco. Pero el mismo se puso las cadenas. El me pidio ese tipo de collar.

Rav¿Crees que te vamos a creer eso? Ahora mismo le quitare esto y no lo llevaremos.

Raven rodeo con su aura negra el collar de alambre para romperlo.

Cb: N..o No...- el tomo la mano de ella para detenerla.- ...Se tienen que ir de aqui...yo estare bien.

Rav: No, No me ire sin ti.

Slade: No tienes que ir, te puedes quedar.

Rob¡No lo permitire!

Se abalanzo hacia Slade pero el formo un aro de fuego, haciendo que el pasara por el aro. Robin desaparecio en el fuego. Raven sintio el impulso de atacar a Slade, no seria mucho problema derrotarle. Pero al sentir el peso de Chico Bestia sobre sus piernas se resistio, tenia que protegerlo. Sintiendose impotente observo hacia el circulo de fuego y luego vio al Chico Bestia; se agacho hacia el cerrando los ojos, abrazandolo. Nada mas podia hacer.


	10. Chapter 11

**_DEMONIOS_**

Cyborg y Star caminaron por varios minutos. Pronto llegaron a un estanque dentro de la cueva, las aguas se veian completamente oscuras, pero ya no habia otro lugar al cual ir; Star tomo aire y se sumergio en ella, paso un minuto, despues dos y asi siguieron pasando los minutos, Cyborg se dio cuenta de que ya habian pasado mas de diez minutos y ella no salia. Prendio una de sus lamparas para tratar de alumbrar el estanque, pero todo era inutil. Su lampara empezo a ser corto circuito poco a poco se fue apagando. Pronto la oscuridad rodeo por completo a Cyborg.

Cuando Robin desperto se encontro de nuevo en la Torre, no podia creer lo que habia pasado, creyo por un momento que habia sido solo un mal sueño. Salio de su habitacion y se dirigio a la sala, pero no encontro a nadie, busco por toda la Torre y no hayo a nadie. Subio a la azotea y ahi enocntro a todos sus amigos divirtiendose. Se dirigio a Star para hablarle de su sueño

Rob¡Hola Star!

Se acerco a ella para saludarla paro ella simplemente no le hizo caso, volteo para seguir jugando con su "gusano raro". Robin se quedo un poco extrañado por eso, pero creyo que ella estaba enojada. Camino hacia Cyborg, que estaba centado arreglando un aparato nuevo para su carro.

Rob¿Te ayudo?  
T

ampoco hubo respuesta. Intento con Chico Bestia que hacia malabares enfrente de Raven para llamar su atencion.

Rob: Tu tambien estas tratando de llamar la atencion de la demas gente ¿no?. Deja te enseño unos buenos trucos.

Sorpresa, no hubo respuesta por parte de el. Enojado fue con Raven que leia un libro sentada. Robin se puso a la altura de ella.

Rob¿Que pasa¿Que nadie piensa hablarme?.

Raven desvio la mirada de su libro para enfocarse a el.

_Por fin alguien que me escucha._

Se levanto, cerro su libro y camino... a traves de Robin, lo habia pasado como si fuera aire. Ella se dirigio a la orilla de la Torre para seguir leyendo. Robin se habia quedado helado. Fue con Chico Bestia y trato de tocarlo, pero su mano se volvia invisible cuando la pasaba por el.

* * *

Slade: Te dije que te quedarias por tu propia voluntad.

Raven seguia abrazada a Chico Bestia con la cabeza en el pecho de el. Levanto sus ojos dirigiendolos totalmente a Slade.

Rav¿Que le hiciste?.

Slade se paseaba de un lado a otro rodeandolos.

Slade: No creo que te importe mucho lo que le hice. Despues de todo el unico que te importa es el ¿no?.- Dijo esto mientras señalaba al Chico Bestia.

Rav¡Eso no te concierne! Ahora.¿Que le hiciste a mis amigos, y que le hiciste a Chico Bestia?

Slade¿Que les hice?... que les voy hacer, es lo que te debe preocupar. Ellos estan atrapados en las tinieblas, yo solo puse el escenario, pero todo el trabajo lo estan haciendo ellos, atormentandose, torturandose, con sus propios miedos y demonios. En cuanto a tu perro faldero, ya te dije que no le hice nada, el lo hizo solo con sus demonios, o mejor dicho su bestia interna. El sufrio casi la misma tortura que tus otros amigos, solo que ellos su cordura sera la unica lastimada. Pero en el Chico Bestia decidio tomar partido parejo tanto para su cuerpo como para su mente. "Cuerpo sano, mente sana" n.n es lo que dicen ¿no?.

Rav¡Infeliz!

Raven se habalanzo hacia el en forma de sombra, tenia rodeado a Slade, podia matarla cuando ella quisiera. Slade saco de uno de sus bolsillos algo que cabia en su puño y lo aplasto fuertemente. Chico Bestia comenzo a retorserse de dolor, con una mano se agarraba su pecho, haciendose rasguños por el dolor. Al ver esto Raven se alejo de Slade, para observar a Chico Bestia retorcerse.

Slade: Tranquila. Todavia no te explico las reglas del juego. Veras, a ti te importa mucho el, y no quisieras que nada le pasara ¿no?. Pues a mi tambien y "lo que no te mata te fortalece". Necesito que su cuerpo se fortalezca, al grado de que sea invencible y que tu estes a su lado.

Rav¿De que hablas?.

Slade: Su pequeña e insignificante alma esta perdida en la oscuridad de su mente. Ha sido transtornado por sus propios demonios que se encuentra en una especie de purgatorio, atormentado por sus propias culpas y pecados. Ahora te toca a ti.

Slade rodeo a Raven con llamas, ella cerro sus ojos, cuando los volvio abrir se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar extraño. Parecia que habia ido a un bosque, pero este tenia una vegetacion muerta, era de noche, pero la luna era roja dando asi la poca luz que habia en ese lugar una tonalidad roja.

Rav: Acaso crees que podras atormentarme con mis demonios. Eso solo sera un entrenamiento de meditacion para mi. Es lo que he estado haciendo durante estos 15 años.

Slade: Lo se, despues de todo tu eres diferente a los otros. ¿Como se puede atormentar a un demonio con sus propios demonios?. Es imposible. ¿Pero que tal, si esos demonios que te atormentan es lo que mas quieres?. No tienens idea en el lugar en el que estas parada. Tus meditaciones son faciles por que son en tu mente, pero este ya no es tu territorio.

La voz de Slade se escuchaba como un eco en todo el lugar y ella no podia descifrar de donde venia. Raven comenzo a caminar para encontrar una salida, queria encontrar a Chico Bestia.

Despues de un rato de caminar, se percato de que algo la estaba siguiendo; los orbustos secos se movian una y otra vez por todas partes. Pronto se sintio rodeada por algo, era solo una sensacion, asi que se puso a la defensiva. Un arbusto de su derecha se movio con mas fuerza y ella uso sus poderes para atrapar la cosa que se movia. Levanto all extraño ser, era de un color gris, pero por la poca luz del lugar ya que una nube se habia interpuesto entre la luna y el movimiento del ser no pudo saber lo que era hasta que paso aquella nube. Se quedo petrificada sosteniendolo. Ahora sabia donde estaba. Lo bajo lentamente, se acerco con cautela, examinandolo para asegurarse de que era cierto.

Rav: Estoy... en ...la mente de Chico Bestia.

Como Raven tenia sus personalidades, el tambien las tenia. Era un Chico Bestia de color gris, ojeroso, y al parecer no habia comido por mucho tiempo (N/A: Como si las personalidades lo necesitaran). Se veia debil, pero se seguia moviendo, como un conejo asuatado. Su pelo era un poco mas grande, en especial por un mechon que cubria la mitad de su cara. Ella se acerco y con la izquierda aparto esos mechones de su cara, pero el reacciono moviendose mas, convirtiendose en un perro tratando de morderle la mano. Raven la alcanzo a sacar apenas, soltandolo. El trato de correr transformado en perro, pero ella formo un corral alrededor de el. Se arrincono y le dio la espalda, hecho bolita. Raven se acerco mas lento, y extendio su mano hacia el, en señal de paz.

Rav¿Chico Bestia?.¿Eres tu?... Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte... Vengo ayudarte.

El se transformo en su forma humana, pero seguia agachado en cuclillas dandole la espalda; volteo su cara un poco para ver. Mientras ella se acercaba mas extendiendo mas la mano, el se estiro un poco y la olio, despues regreso a su lugar.

Rav: Yo soy tu amiga... no te hare daño. ¿Me entiendes?. ¿Puedes hablar?.

Cb: S... sss... si.- salio un sonido de su boca apenas inaudible.

El espacio entre ellos finalmente desaparecio, ella le acaricio el cabello, haciendole sus mechones a un lado, por fin pudo ver sus ojos, parecian mas tristes, pero sin lugar a dudas era el. Ella le sonrio calidamente, como nunca lo habia hecho a alguien, era una sonrisa pacifica qe despertaba comprencion y cariño. Lentamente bajo su mano hacia una de sus mejillas, acariciandolo. El solo cerro los ojos, en expresion de placer.

Rav: Chico Bestia... Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a tu personalidad central y me ayudes a salir de aqui. Solo asi todo se resolvera.

Cbg (N/A: Chico bestia gris): Lo siento, pero soy todo lo queda de sus personalidades. Las otras estan atrapadas por la ira y la culpa.

Rav¿Donde?.

Cbg: No puedo llevarte, ellos se enojaran mucho y me haran daño.

Rav: No, nolo permitire, yo te protejere, tu solo llevame ahi.

Cbg: No quiero.

Rav¿Por que?.- Pregunto exasperada.

Cbg: No quiero que te lastimen.

Raven comprendio, aun en su personalidad "mas debil" pensaba solo en protegerla. Raven cerro los ojos y le tendio la mano pra levantarse.

Rav: No lo haran. Ademas no podemos quedarnos aqui ¿verdad?.

El asentio con la cabeza levantandose. El empezo a caminar por delante enseñandole el camino. Cuando ella trataba de acercarse a el, el caminaba mas rapido.

_"No crei que el tuviera una personalidad asi, siempre se ve muy alegre, no pense que fuera timido. ...timido. Es igual a mi otra personalidad. Tenemos mucho en comun solo necesita confianza, pero si lo que dice es cierto sus otros estados de animo estan atrapados y Chico Bestia puede quedarse siempre asi, eso no le hace bien a el ni a su personalidad".  
_

Raven se dio cuenta del por que caminaba mas rapido, pero asi no llegarian a ningun lado. Camino con mas rapidez y sorpresivamente le tomo la mano. El volteo sorprendido y vio su mano, trato de correr, pero ella lo jalo, entonces el se puso todo colorado y se volteo.

Rav: Tu debes saber que yo tengo una personalidad muy parecida a ti. Supongo que ambos deberian conocerse. Me da mucho haberte conocido a ti en especial.-Esto hizo que el se pusiera aun mas rojo.-Ya que las otras tienden a salir mas, pero tu nunca lo haces. Cuando todo se solucione haremos una secion de meditacion, para unirnos y asi todas nuestras personalidades se conoscan. Te agradara mucho timida n.n. Que digo, a Chico Bestia nunca le gustaria hacer una sesion de meditacion.

Cbg: Te equivocas, es lo que mas desea, hacer algo contigo que te guste.

Raven se sorprendio por esta respuesta, pero tambien le dio mucho gustoChico Bestia comenzo a relajarse y se atrevio a prertar con mas fuerza su mano.  
Muy pronto llegaron a una cueva. Raven sabia que tenian que entrar, pero el no se movia, asi que ella camino por delante.  
Chico Bestia la detuvo.

Cbg: Ten cuidado.

Empezaron a caminar cuando algo golpeo a Chico Bestia tirandolo hacia atras. Raven cayo junto a el. Enfrente de ellos estaban dos sujetos: Dos Chicos Bestias. uno era blanco con ojos rojos: Ira. El segundo era de color purpura con ojos verdes: Culpa. Ambos se reian de manera sardonica.

Cbc (N/A: Chico Bestia Culpa): Te dijimos que no volvieras aqui y que murieras de hambre haya afuera.

Ira se acerco a timido y a Raven.

Cbi (N/A: Chico bestia ira)¿Que es esto?. Debe ser un sueño. He estado esperando mucho para volver probar su dulce sangre y ahora la tengo aqui personalmente para mi. Gracias por esta moletia "querida Raven".

La mano de el trato de tomarle la caar, pero ella la golpeo.

Rav: Tu debes ser sonrisas ¿no?.

Cbg: Dejala en paz. Ella vino a verlo.

Cbc¿En serio¿Bienes a expiar tus culpas con el?

Cbi: Espero que te diviertas. Esto sera mejor que tu sangre.

Se apartaron los dos abriendo una roca en medio del camino, dejando pasar a Chico Bestia timido primero; adelante de el pasadijo que abrieron habia escalones hechos de rocas y hasta abajo habia un lago subterraneo y en medio de el una cupula. Cuando empezo a caminar Chico Bestia Gris, Ira no pudo soportar las ganas y le dio una patada por atras haciendolo caer hasta abajo. Raven lanzo a Ira hacia la pared y fue con timido a ayudarlo. Haya abajo timido tenia una raspadura en una pierna, ella puso sus manos sobre su herida curandolo

Rav: Tranquilo, en cuanto saque a los otros, no volveran a lastimarte.

Cbg: No desperdicies tus fuerzas conmigo. Chico Bestia esta perdido en el purgatorio. Solo te traje aqui par que lo vieras por ultima vez. Si te quedas mas de diez minutos te volveras loca , olvidaras todo y viviras dia tras dia tus culpas. No podras salir. No puedes rescatarlo.

Rav: Entiendo. Tu regresa, y no te preocupes por mi. Yo me quedo con el sin importar donde este.

Raven comenzo a caminar hacia el lugar. Cuando entro vio a Chico Bestia acostado dandole la espalda.

* * *

N/A : Gracias por sus Reviws, y perdon por sutardanza, sigan mandando mas Reviews. n.n 


	11. Chapter 12

**¿ALEGRE?**

Se aserco temerosa sin saber que esperar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente serca extendio su mano hacia su espalda, casi podia sentir los vellos en la espalda de el, cuando una luz brillante la envolvio. La luz fue tan segadora que despues de varios minutos todavia no podia conseguir abriri los ojos. Sus manos tallaban sus ojos, trato de abrirlos pero todo era borroso a su alrededor.

- Pareces un topo sacado de su madriguera. Por eso te he dicho que salgas mas seguido de tu habitacion y que te bronsies un poco. Aunque asi me gustas no me importa que parescas muerto recien salido de la fosa n.n.

Rav¿Quien eres?.

Raven hacia los brazos hacia un lado y otro pra encontrar a la persona que le hablaba.

- Aqui abajo.

La mirada de ella se enfoco y al fin pudo ver mas que siluetas. En cuclillas abajo de ella, (como niño jugando a las escondidas) estaba un Chico Bestia de color purpura que le sonreia.

Rav¿Chico Bestia¿eres tu?

Ale (alegre): El mejor n.n.

Rav¿Que es este lugar, que te paso, como llegamos aqui¿Por que estas morado?

Ale: JaJaJaJa.

Poniendo manos en la cintura como si fuera muy importante

Ale: Primero: Este lugar es el mas genial de todos por el simple hecho de que estes aqui. Segundo: Me he ejercite en el gimnasio y por eso estoy asi.-Pone pose de fisiculturista- Tercero¿Como llegamos¿Como llegaste tu?Yo estoy aqui desde antes que tu, no me he movido, tu eres la invasora.Y cuarto y el mas importante: Es por que ... el morado es mi color favorito. n.n

Rav: Eres una de las personalidades de Chico Bestia ¿no? ¬¬u. uun Eso quiere decir que no he salido de su mente. Supongo que eres la mas inteligente ¿no?¬¬.

Ale¡Claro! No solo eso, soy la mas ingeniosa¿de donde crees que saca los mejores chistes?. ¿Te cuento uno? Habia un pollito que.

Rav¡No!... Espera.

Raven puso sus dedos en los labios de el haciendolo callar.

Rav: Necesito llegar a tu personalidad principal.

En otro extremo estaba alegre bailando de felicidad.

Ale: Nunca me volvere a lavar esta boca.

Rav: No creo que lo hagas muy seguido ¬¬. De todas maneras necesito respuestas. Si no sabes donde esta la pricipal al menos guiame a alguna que tenga algo de neuronas. Si es que puedes.

Ale: Tu decides eso. Si no quieres que este contigo yo me ire n.n

Raven volteo en direccion de alegre, cuando empezo a desvanecerse.

Rav¡No! Espera... No me dejes sola.

- En este lugar dudo mucho que se este solo. Aunque claro eso no significa que exita la soledad.

Rav¿Quien eres?

Frente aella aparecio otro Chico Bestia, de color cafe, su cara parecia apacible y relajada

Int (Inteligente): Soy lo que pediste. Querias a alguien con mas neuronas ¿no?

Rav: No sales muy seguido ¿no? ¬¬

Int: Para que ponerse triste con tantas preguntas sin respuestas, ademas el que nadie sabe nada teme. n.n. Yo solo se la que Chico Bestia sabe, y soy el que trato de poner orden y tratar de hayar significado a tantas ideas.

Rav: Y esos chistes malos¿como los explicas?

Int: Supongoque hace masligero el rato. Aunque ni yo se de donde los saca. preguntale a Alegre.

Rav: Entiendo. Necesto ir con Chico Bestia, muestrame el camino.

Int: Teoricamente estas con el. Para llegar a su personalidad principal, sera facil. pero sacarla de ahi, no. El esta rodeado de muchas ideas, sueños espejismos y malos recuerdos. Cuando te lleve ahi tendras que pasar por cada uno de ellos y ver sus peores pesadillas y entonces te daras cuenta de quien es realmente. ¿Estas segura que quieres eso?

Rav: Si.

Caminaron un poco, despues de unos pasos Inteligente se paro frente a una pared de rocas, y de repente la abrio como si fuera una puerta.

Int: Entra.

Raven se asomo pero solo vio oscuridad.

Rav¿Que es esto?

Int: Es solo la entrada. Ahi encontraras muchas salas, y con ellas muchas puertas, que te llevara a otras salas, entrar es facil, salir no tanto.

Rav: Gracias. Me alegra haber conocido otra parte de el, o mejor dicho de ti n.n

Raven entro en la oscurida y desaparecio casi al instante. Inteligente se quedo viendo la penumbra, y despues desaparecio.

Raven vio una luz en la oscuridad que se hacia mas grande y fue formando una imagen, era Terra. Cuando vio alrededor estaban en un parque de diversiones, dentro de la rueda de la fortuna; trato de buscar a Chico Bestia pero parecia que no estaba. Cuando vio el vidrio de la rueda de la fortuna lo pudo ver, ella estaba dentro de el, como si fuera parte de el. Podia ver todo lo que hicieron esa noche a traves de los ojos de el. Pudo sentir el cosquilleo que sentia el al besar a Terra. Esto le molestaba , ya que podia sentir la paz que sentia con la rubia; algo que nunca pasaria con ella. Las imagenes pasaban rapido, y de pronto podia ver a Terra traicionandolos; la respiracion le faltaba y su corazon se encogia, era lo que el sentia. Despues paso a otra escena, de Terra despidiendose de el. Los musculos la sujetabn para que no lo soltara, pero todo fue inutil, Terra ya era un piedra. Nunca lo demostro frente al grupo, pero se sentia triste. Raven escuchaba el llanto de el, cuando menos se dio cuenta ella tambien lloraba.

_Yo tambien se lo que se siente ser traicionado por un ser querido y perderlo.  
_

Raven se encogio y agacho su cabeza, cuando la levanto vio una puerta,giro la perilla, y pronto se encontraba en otra habitacion.

* * *

N/A: Perdon por la tardanza, ser me fue la inspiracion. Sigan mandando Reviews. 


	12. Chapter 13

N/A: Bueno recuerden que Raven esta dentro de la mente de Chico Bestia y que ella ve a traves de los ojos de el sus recuerdos, este fic esta contado por Raven desde el punto de vista de adentro de Chico Bestia recuerden.

* * *

**LA BESTIA INTERNA**

Raven paso por muchas salas, capitulos de la vida de Chico Bestia, ella podia sentir todo lo que el cuando trataba de hacer alguna broma y ella le respondia con sarcasmos. Los recuerdos le pasaban volando y cada dia pasaba en un segundo. Despues delo de Terra y Malchior se dio cuenta de que todo lo que hacia el lo hacia por ella, por Raven.

* * *

Cerro los ojos; esta vez esta en la fabrica de quimicos, habia muchos animales enjaulados y un sujeto de rojo diciendo que era el mas fuerte.

_Creo que ya se a donde va esto_

Todo parecia volar por los aires; pero la realidad es que Adonis mandaba a volar a Chico Bestia sin importar el ataque que el usara. Se sentia normal; no era el primer delincuente que le pateaba el trasero; todo iba bien; sin embargo algo logro molestar al morfo.

¿no sabes pelear como hombre!.- Estas palabras despertaron algo en aquel chico, y de pronto se encontro con la cara temerosa de Adonis, levantando sus manos en un patetico intento de protegerse, sin poder hacer nada. Un liquido frio se derramo por todo su ser. En un instante todo acabo, el cuerpo fragil de Adonis quedo al descubierto bañado en la misma extraña sustancia verde que Chico Bestia.

(N/A: Aqui empieza desde el punto de vista de Raven)

Regresamos a la Torre. Durante toda la noche Chico Bestia tenia pesadillas de estar en la oscuridad y estar acorralado. Acababa de despertar, parecia que sus pesadillas nunca pasaron por que se despierto de un buen humor, _¿un momento, por que estamos en el suelo, si la cama esta haya arriba?_, fue lo mismo que el se pregunto; pero tal parece que esa idea le gusto, era mas comodo dormir en el suelo. Un olor invadio su nariz, era imperceptible, _¿no se como pudo olerlo?_; era Robin, que se hacia su desayuno de cada mañana. Todo el desayuno se veia suculento, pero esto era raro en Chico Bestia, todos sus sentidos afirmaban una sola cosa: era lo mas delicioso que habia provado, tanto que no escucho la replica de Robin. Ahora esta en el gimnasio; a pesar de que Robin le habia dicho antes de que entrenara mas seguido, el nunca le hacia caso; esa era la causa por la que pareciera esto extraño, pero por una extraña razon se sentia lleno de energia, pero a la vez un poco exasperado por que no sabe como sacar toda esta energia, pronto las pesas no son lo suficientemente pesadas para descargas toda la fuerza repimida en el y son arrojadas contra la pared.

Star y Cyborg han sido victimas de sus caprichos y pataletas, pero todo lo atribuyen a su transicion de adolescente _o como lo llamaria yo, de niño puberto._ Yo (Raven) no he salido de mi habitacion en todo el dia, salgo por primera vez para tomar un poco de te y seguir leyendo mi libro. Como lo necesito para aprender algo que necesito no puedo dejar dejarlo ni un momentoy decido seguir asi todo mi camino hasta la cocina. No me doy cuenta de la presencia de el,pero el si, no le importa, esta demasiado neurotico como para molestarse en esquivar algo, y es mas facil empujarlo o derribarlo para siempre. Choca conmigo fue mi culpa, me disculpo, pero lo unico que oigo es una babosada de parte de el. No puedo permitir que me hable en ese tono, retracto mi disculpa y le digo lo que es. El corazon de el ya esta muy agitado y el dolor de cabeza que tenia le retumbaba cada vez mas. No supe como lo hizo, ya esta enfrente de mi, puedo ver mis propios ojos a traves de el, la forma en que me mira es como si fuera un criminal, se acerca mas a mi, y su corazon se acelera; despues de su discurso le contesto con otro sarcasmo_¿acaso no sabre cuando callarme?._ Su cuerpo cambia con mas facilida de la que antes hubiera imaginado. Podria aplastar mi cabeza con una sola mano, afortunadamente llegan los demas.

Chico Bestia regresa a su cuarto mucho mas furioso, arremetiendo con cualquier cosa. _"Ella fue quien empezo, ella me molesta, solo me defendi"_ es lo que dice sin cesar, ahora que lo pienso tal vez tenga razon. Debi haber visto desde que me lo tope que algo no iba bien en su mente, pero no me di cuenta por andar con ese libro. Su furia va en aumento, siento que algo se rompe, es como cuando se despertola personalidad malvada en mi; su ropa se empieza a rasgar, todo el cuerpo le duele, se frota en las paredes tratando de apaciguarlo. No han pasado ni 5 minutos cuando un fuerte golpe lo ha derribado. Levanta la vista, es un monstruo cafe sediento de pelea. Chico Bestia no entiende nada, su vision se nubla, y ahora puedo verme a mi misma en mi habitacion, _un momento yo estaba en el pasillo, eso significa que en ese momento en lo unico que pudo pensar fue en mi._

Le da un puntapie tumbando a la otra bestia; corre desesperado pensando que estara muy lejos mi cuarto. Un señal de alegria se dibuja en sus fauces, que cualquier otro pudo haber confundido como un gruñido, _como yo...ahora lo se._

Recorrio todo la ciudad en busca de un refugio, derribando cualquier cosa que se encontraba en su camino, esa fue una de las causas por la que acabe inconsiente, en una rapida embestia contra una cerca mi cabeza golpeo algunas maderas y mi capa se fue rasgando por todo el camino, _gracias que estaba inconsente._ Un hilo de sangre recorrio mi frente y el se percato de ello, trato de curarla lamiendola con suavidad, pero todo era inutil, su instinto le indicaba que esto no podia seguir asi, me llevo a las coladeras de la ciudad, podia sentir como lo seguian de cerca, arranco mi cinturon de un solo movimiento y lo dejo para que siguieran una falsa pista. Llegamos a una parte de las alcantarillas pero esta se encontraba sin salida, detras de el se encontraba tres amenazas para el, me deposito con suavidad en el suelo e inicio su ataque. Algo lo habia atacado y lo estaba siguiendo, no podia saber quien fue, ni quien eran sus enemigos o aliados. Los titanes lo atacaron con todas sus fuerzas, todo se nublo, era como despertar de un sueño saber que soñaste algo pero no poder recordarlo.

Estaba en la torre sentado en una silla con esposas que lo sujetaban, a la izquierda me encuentro en un estado de transe, Chico Bestia sentia una gran opresion en el pecho por verme asi, y para rematar esta Robin enfrente de el, interrogandolo. Tal vez sera por los quimicos en su cuerpo pero siente mucha ira reprimida hacia Robin _¿desde antes habria sido su idio hacia el?_. Lo tiene enfrente, solo un sarpaso y el chico maravilla habria encontrado su fin, un halo de cordura se mantiene dentro de el y hace pedir a todos que se alejen de el, demasiado tarde, su bestia se suelta derribando todo, en dos saltos llega a un lado mio, se detiene para verme, me huele, _mi aroma le produce mucho placer aunque no se todavia por que_, sus fauces se abren para tomarme con una fuerte mordida en el cuello. Como pueden lo alejan de mi, por alguna extraña razon esta un poco mas consiente y sabe que con ellos estare segura; ahora va en busca de su verdadero enemigo.Por fin lo encuentra pero sus amigos se interponene en su lucha, trata de alejarlos de la pelea, dejandose arratrar por la otra bestia. La lucha se vuelve mas encarnecida pero no puede luchar con todas sus fuerzas por que ya no siente la misma ira que de hace un momento. El otro golpea a Chico Bestia con tal fuerza que ya no puede levantarse, se encuentra semiinconsiente, en su cabeza estan sus amigos, y _tambien yo,_ me dejo con ellos para que me cuidaran pero nunca se despidio_¿como puede pensar en eso ahora?_ ¬¬ no lo puede permitir, se levanta y le da con todo; todo su ira desaparecio y ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Su cuerpo esta sin quimicos ahora, pero puede sentir a la bestia que corre libremente por todo su ser, le estremece saber todo lo que hizo y lo que estuvo a punto a hacer. Me acerco, aun me duele un poco su mordida en mi hombro, pero no me importa, empiezo a decirle palabras de aliento,_tal vez si se las hubiera dicho antes no habria habido muchos problemas. _Se siente feliz, hace mucho que no hablaba con nadie en ese lugar desde con Terra, le sorprende saber que lo pude encontrar, era una especie de lugar secreto que guardaba con ella, pero se siente feliz ya que eso significa que si le importaba y si lo escuchaba, _yo tambien me senti feliz._

* * *

_N/A:_ Este lo tome del capitulo de _la bestia interna. _Seria como para aclarar las dudas que habia en ese capitulo y lo que ocurrio desde el punto de vista de Chico Bestia. Sigan mandando Reviews, para haber que les perecio


	13. Chapter 14

N/A: No quiero que me demanden ni nada, ni que me llamen pervertidora de menores ¬¬; por eso pongo este anuncio diciendo que tiene escenas no aptas para menores, aunque solo es un aviso, ya que de todas maneras lo van a seguir leyendo. Quedan avisados no quiero reclamaciones luego de parte de los escamados cucarachas de Iglesia (que se la pasan todo el dia en la iglesia, no malinterpreten) uu

* * *

**¿PLACER?**

Todo habia parecido facil hasta el momento, se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Chico Bestia en cada una de sus aventuras. Pronto paso la pelea de Trigon y ella dio por sentado de que estaba a punto de llegar al origen de las personalidades; pero que equivocada estaba.

Parecia una noche normal en la Torre, todo estaria bien si no fuera por unas luces y ruidos brillantes que surcaban en sus ojos, Chico Bestia estaba jugando videojuegos.

_"Estoy en lo correcto, esas cosas te pudren el cerebro, sin mencionar que te puede dar un ataque de combulsiones por tantas luces tan rapido". ¬¬_

A Chico Bestia le estaban pateando el trasero mas rapido de lo comun, ya que su atencion no estaba completamente en el juego; cada vez que podia desviaba su mirada hacia la chica oscura que parecia abstraida del mundo con su libro. La puerta de la sala se escucha y de ella sale Robin; nadie dio por aludida su presencia, pero a el no parece importarle y se dirige directamente hacia Raven; omitiendo el ofrecimiento de la "comida" rara de Star.

Chico Bestia trato de escuchar lo mejor que podia de lo que ellos hablaban, pero los constantes ruidos de Cyborg no lo dejaban escuchar; Raven se levanto y se fue con Robin. No se habia dado cuenta cuando paso, pero Cyborg ya lo estaba aplastando por el hecho de que habia perdido; al ver que no hacia la menor reaccion por el hecho Cyborg se dio cuenta de esa razon y se decidio por empezarle hacerle carrilla. El corazon de Chico bestia se acelero y empezo a respirar agitadamente, antes de que cualquier otro se diera cuenta opto por irse a su habitacion. Se sentia triste ya que Raven no le habia dirigido la palabra en todo la noche, ni si quiera para un sarcasmo. Caminaba por los pasillos con cara de sonambulo; las palabras de Cyborg resonaban en su mente, cuando llego a la puerta de Robin no pudo aguantar las ganas de saber lo que ocurria y se decidio por asomarse.

La sangre de Chico Bestia se le subio hasta la cabeza, su cabeza le palpitaba con un gran dolor; sentia un calor abrazador en todo el cuerpo, casi que su mismo aliento le quemaba la garganta.sus pupilas de sus ojos se hicieron mas pequeñas enfocandose en un solo punto:

Raven recostada en la cama con un Robin sin camisa y con la cremayera desabrochada encima de ella; uno de los brazos del chico maravilla tomaba por debajo la cintura de la joven levantandola unos centimetros de la cama y acercando mas su cintura con la de ella rosandola de manera ritmica; mientras que sus bocas se juntaba en un beso cada vez mas profundo. Chico Bestia se trataba de sujetar de la pared, haciendo marcas en ella, una sensacion en su garganta trato de salirse de ella; pero afortunadamente no supo ni como, pero logro llegar a su habitacion; esa sensacion en su garganta por fin salio acompañadade un gruñido. Su cuerpo se le salio de control, y pronto todo se nublo.

Raven al ver la oscurida a su alrededor empezo a recordar aquella noche:

* * *

Flas back

Raven se sento en la orilla de la cama a revisar los papeles. Levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que toda la habitacion de Robin estaba tapisada de recortes sobre Slade

Rav: Si no es por que hemos luchado contra el un monton de veces yo diria que parece que lo admiras ¿no?

Rob¿De que hablas? es la persona que mas odio en esta vida

Rav¿Por que?

Rob: Es un sicopata que ha tratado de quitarme todo lo que quiero en esta vida. ¿Como te sentirias si tu padre estuviera suelto tratando de destruir todo lo que quieres?

Rav: entiendo, claro que lo odio, pero lo que odio mas es la idea de que yo algun dia pueda ser como el. ¿no sera el tuyo ese mismo miedo, la verdad es que ambos son muy parecidos.

Rob¡¿Yo¡no!... Es imposible.

Rav¿Por que no? ambos tienen gran preparacion tanto fisica como mental. He visto la mente de Slade y tambien la tuya y ambos han tenido pasados muy similares ¿no crees que...?

Rob¡Lo se!... lo se. Es por eso que trato de acabarlo para que asi pueda haber alguna oportunidad de que yo tambien pueda ser detendo si llego a tal extremo.

Robin se sento dejandose caer a un lado de Raven, tapandose la cara con sus manos.

Rav: El hecho de que te parescas a Slade no quiere decir que acabaras siendo como el, tal vez son parecidos, pero sus decisiones son diferentes.

Raven titubeo un poco y finalmente puso una mano en la espalda de Robin. Robin instintivamente abrazo a la chica llorando sobre su pecho. Pasaron unos segundo y el llanto de el parecieron controlarse, levanto su mirada y se encontro con unos ojos de color purpura intenso, parecian que lo hipnoptizaban y se dejo llevar dandolo un beso en la boca.

Raven abrio mas los ojos sorprendida por esto, trato de alejarse de el lo mas pronto posible, pero una mano ya habia atrapado su cintura, mientras que la otra, su cabeza haciendo mas profundo el beso. Trato de decir que se detuviera, pero él solo aprovecho esto para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella; la lengua de el se movia por todo el interior buscando a su compañera, las manos de Raven se pusieron en el pecho de el para tratar de alejarlo, pero ya era tarde, se dio cuenta del placer que sentia y solo se dejo llevar, deslisando sus manos en los hombros, para que el se acercara mas. Robin solto por un momento la cabeza de Raven y por fin pararon el beso para tomar aire, los dos estaban muy agitados, se miraron por un momento, retomando de nuevo su lugar. Robin recosto mejor en la cama a Raven aprovechando este para quitarse la camisa y desabroharse la cremayera y volviendo rapidamente sobre Raven, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos tradando de buscar nuevamente su lengua, Robin sujeto con fuerza su cintura para hacercarla mas a su miembro que sentia cada vez mas caliente, a punto de estallar; empezo a mover su cadera de manera ritmica sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Raven cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar, sintio gran placer al sentir los movimientos de Robin, silenció un pequeño gemido que trataba de escaparse, apretando mas su boca con la de el, pero cuando ocurrio esto solo se le ocurrio pronunciar aunque fuera en su mente el nombre de la persona que le producia tanto placer.

_"Chico Bestia"_

Abrio sus ojos inmediatamente y dejo de mover la boca paralizandose un momento

_"¿Chico Bestia¿por que? se supone que el que esta aqui es Robin no Chico Bestia ¿entonces por que no puedo de dejar de pensar en el? y peor en estemomento ¿es que acaso yo quiero que el sea...?_

Rav¡No!

Robin se incorporo asustado de inmediato.

Rob¿Que pasa?

Rav: Lo siento no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerle esto.

Rob¿A quien?

Rav:A ti y a ... no lo se, pero esto no es correcto tu no me quieres, quieres a Star, y yo no te quiero yo...No creo que seamos la persona ideal el uno para el otro para hecer esto.

Salio rapidamente de la habitacion, acomodandose de nuevo la capa.

Se sentia desesperada y avergonzada, sucia; sin saber por que termino en la entrada de Chico Bestia, lo que mas queria en ese momento era olvidar las caricias de Robin, desaparecerlas; queria ver si Chico Bestia podia hacer eso.

Fin de Flash Back

* * *

N/A: Ja Ja Ja ¿ que pensaron que ya era un lemon? Bola de cochinos degenerados, hentai ¬¬. Diganme si les gusto o no, y denme consejos. Si es por que lo corte muy repentinamente fue por que me dieron esa cruel idea y ademas ya les dije que no me gusta la pareja RobinRaven. Guardo lo mejor para el final.

No pude poner el capitulo de never more (creo que asi se escribe, no se) por que no tengo muucho tiempo y ya quiero darle un buen final. Bye


	14. Chapter 15

N/A : Gomen por la tardanza, es que he estado un poco ocupada, pero que ya tendre un poco mas de tiempo, por favor no dejen de leerlo y mandar Reviews.

****

**

* * *

CONFUSION DE OLOR**

****

Todo era confuso en ese momento, una espesa neblina lo rodeaba hacia cualquier parte que voltiara, le era muy dificil enfocarse en un solo punto, cada vez que lo intentaba parecia mas lejano. Chico Bestia se sentia embargado de una gran ira; toda esa ira lo habia conducido a un lugar oscuro pero tambien calido, se sentia como si estuviera otra vez en el vientre materno, la unica vista hacia el exterior era una pequeña ventana muy lejana, podia ver todo lo que ocurria, pero era como si viera una pelicula, todo era muy ajeno; ahora era la bestia quien controlaba su cuerpo y para el eso estaba bien. Ya no importaba nada.

La bestia no podia distinguir su nuevo ambiente y para ella todo era sombra. Pronto un aroma invadio todos sus sentidos... Robin, era su aroma y estaba al otro lado de su puerta. Rasgo su propia puerta dispuesto a interceptarlo, pero una parte de su conciencia se lo impidio, escapando de aquel lugar para no hacerle daño a su "amigo".

Salto por la ventana destruyendo el vidrio, dando una vuelta para aferrarse a la pared de la Torre.

Corrio por toda la ciudad en busca de un refugio, encontrandolo en la cripta de Terra.

Chico Bestia habia podido controlarlo todo ese tiempo, cuando llego ahi decidio no volver a salir nunca, pero cada segundo que pasaba la sed de sangre de la bestia se iba incrementando.

No supo cuanto tiempo habia pasado pero casi parecia una eternidad, hasta que ese olor le volvio a invadir sus sentidos. Esta vez nadie lo detendria, su mirada se habia vuelto roja y podia ver el calor que esa persona desprendia (N/A: vision infraroja y termica, no se cual sea esa que de la que puedes ver el calor de las personas por medio de lentes especiales), solo era una simple mancha roja de la cual podria sacar mucha sangre. Se acerco hacia aquella mancha roja por detras, se detuvo unos segundos para poder dsifrutarun momento y oler un poco mas aquel desagradabel aroma; algo habia de extraño en el tenia tambien el de ella. Penso que seria por que hace poco compartieron el mismo lecho, y esa idea lo enfurecio mas haciendolo decidir de una buena vez.

Agarrando el cuello de su victima la jalo rabiosamente hacia el lugar mas alto para poder ahorcarla mejor, queria destrozarla partiendola en dos para empezar, pero lo que mas queria era desaparecer el olor de ella de ese asqueroso humano. Empezo por tratar de sacar sus intestinos y acto seguido clavo sus enormes colmillos sobre la suave piel. El sabor de la sangre paso rapidamente por su caliente garganta. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento y un recuerdo vino a su mente, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situacion y no era la primera vez que probaba ese sabor. Recordo de pronto cuando se transformo por primera vez en esa bestia y clavo los colmillos en Raven para luego escaparde Adonis.

El olor de Robin habia desaparecido quedando solo el de ella, ese jamas habia sido Robin, la extraña mancha roja que tenia entre sus fauces se trataba de ... Raven.

Chico Bestia vio por su pequeña ventana lo que realmente habia sucedido y trato de salir, pero todo era inutil, la bestia controlaba su cuerpo y el solo podia ver esa horripilante escena, como si fuera un mal sueño. Dentro de si mismo gritaba a todo pulmon que se detuviera y tenia constantes arrebatos de rabia pero en el exterior, esta solo presionaba mas los colmillos al sentir el mas minimo gorgoteo de conciencia.

Raven entro en estado de trance arrojandolo con su inmenso poder, esto hizo que la bestia se distrajera tomando rapidamente el control Chico Bestia. Mientras estuvo atrapado en si mismo no habia podido percibir claramente los olores que habia en elambiente, cuando salio de el , fue como un golpe de sangre invadiera su nariz. La escena frente a el era debastadora, Raven estaba en un charco de sangre con sus capas rasgadas, lo poco que le quedaba de su capa se habia tornado de un color oscuro y pesado.

Le hablo pero no contesto. Se acerco a ella levantando un poco su cabeza, hablandole constantemente. La agarro cuidadosamente por la citura levantandola (N/A: como recien casados) y se dirigio a la Torre. Al llegar no encontro a nadie, se dirigio a la enfermeria, dejando tras de si un camino de sangre. Recosto a Raven en una de las camillas e inmediatamente le vendo sus heridas, en ese momento Raven estaba en trance curandose a ella misma.

Cuando acabo de vendarla Chico Bestia la llevo a otra cama , cuando la levanto, la otra camilla quedo empapada de sangre.

Chico Bestia espero a que los otros llegaran y mientras fue al baño, parecio una eternidad de no haber visto su rostro y cuando volteo hacia el espejo, encontro a un sujeto con las ropas raidas, cubierto de sangre, de donde venia cargando a Raven, pero tambien tenia sangre en sus labios y sus manos. No pudo soportarlo y fue a cambiarse inmediatamente, arrojando su ropa raida al agua.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y puedan entender lo que paso realmente esa noche. Ya mero llegaremos a la personalidad principal, tengan paciencia. Y otra vez disculpen por la tardanza


	15. Chapter 16

N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios. Aqui esta otro capitulo, esta vez no me tarde tanto ¬¬. _La parte que esta escrita escrita asi corresponde al pensamiento de Raven._

Otra cosa, Raven ya no esta viajando entre los recuerdos de Chico Bestia, para que no se confundan.

Para Argen¿te llego mi Review de tu fic? Lo que pasa es que trate de subor uno y me ponia la leyenda de que no podia a no ser de que estuviera afiliada a fanfiction; a lo mejor por eso no tienes tantos Reviews, dale una checada a lo de la configuracion de los reviews ¿no?

* * *

**_CORDURA_**

Raven reflexiono lo que habia visto, le oprimia el pecho su corazon.

_El jamas quiso lastimarme.  
_

Se sentia muy mal de como lo habia tratado todo este tiempo, y como el queria pagar lo que habia hecho, entregandose a Slade.

Por primera vez en todo su viaje, tenia miedo de lo proximo que encontraria, mas recuerdos dolorosos, todos ocasionados por ella. Abrio temerosa los ojos sin saber que se iba a encontrar. Estaba en la costa, el mar estaba muy oscuro, asi como la poca arena que habia, la vegetacion estaba muerta; y frente a Raven se encontraba una Torre toda maltrecha, con las ventanas rotas , en algunas partes se podia ver el esqueleto de metal de ella, envuelta con una vegetacion seca, y la que no parecia ser hierba mala, o alguna clase de planta venenosa. Ella sabia que tendria que entrar, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces, usando sus poderes movio las puertas oxidadas. Recorrio las habitaciones sin saber bien que buscar. Cuando llego a la sala el televisor estaba prendido, pero solo se veia en el laestatica. Parecia como si hubiera ocurrido un cataclismo y ella llegara cien años despues, a exepcion del televisor, todo estaba convertido en piedras y se rompia con tan solo tocarlo. En lo que quedaba del sillon se podia ver una figura sentada , sin moverse. Se acerco lentamente, fue dandole la vuelta al sofa, cuando estuvo frente a el se dio cuenta de que la extraña figura era...

un pollo gigante de felpa. Esto la sorprendio mucho, ya que no imagino que algo asi estuviera en "buenas condiciones", ya que estaba sucio, y tenia dos que tres pegueños agujeros de los cuales se les salian un poco de algodon, pero eso era todo.

Lo levanto y sacudio para verlo mejor, este pollo se lo habia dado Chico Bestia en una feria; el cual ella voto a la menor excusa de una batalla.

_Era horrible y carente de estilo. Jamas crei volverlo a ver, tal vez Chico Bestia lo habia recogido despues. ¿Pero por que no me lo dio?. Tal vez se sintio mal por el hecho de que lo hubiera tirado y creyo que no me gusto. Pero a decir verdad era cierto, jamas me gusto el pollo y jamas me importo deshacerme de el, hasta ahora ¿por que¿ sera que es por que ahora se que tal vez lo lastime ese dia y muchos otros? Pero eso ya lo sabia desde hace mucho y no me importaba, siempre estaba acosandome con sus estupidos chistes; sabia sin importar lo que le hiciera siempre estaria ahi, junto a mi._

_Hasta que llego ella (N/A: Por si se les duerme Terra ¬¬), ahi fue donde por primera vez me di cuenta lo facil que era perderlo. Aun cuando mi orgullo rechazaba esa idea, pensaba que todos esos chistes era por que tal vez le gustaba un poco; pero cuando llegoTerra y toda su atencion se poso en ella, supe que tal vez nunca me quiso¿o acaso si alguien te quiere, se va con la primera rubia que pase ?En mi subconciente sabia que todo era por mi culpa; por todos mis constantes desplantes, tal vez se habia cansado y al llegar Terra se le hizo mejor idea tratar con ella, ya que ella si se reia de sus estupidos chistes; jamas crei que en verdad los escuchara ¬¬, solo se reia con el como una estupida marioneta para obtener su confianza. Pero todo esto jamas lo reconoci y preferi pensar que el jamas me habia querido, y si preferia pasar tiempo con Terra era normal, despues de todos solo eramos "compañeros"; por eso me aleje mas de el y me encerre mas en mi. Cuando murio el trato de acercarse a mi, tal vez buscando compañia para soportar la perdida de su "amada", pero maldito orgullo, me portaba mas sarcastica y mas intolerante, tal vez el penso que le decia esos sarcasmos para hacerlo molestar pero que todo al final era parte de un juego. La verdad es que cada sarcasmo era dirigido con odio.  
_

_El tiempo paso y poco a poco me volvi a "acostumbrar" a su presencia sin sentir o demostrar mucho desprecio por el._

_Vino lo de mi padre, y al alejarme de Chico Bestia me acerque mas a Robin, creando una relacion de la cual los demas Titanes nunca supieron, pero jamas deje de pensar en el ¿por que? no lo se. Solo que la relacion con Robin nunca fue bien, eramos demasiados parecidos, ambos teniamos muchos secretos de nuestro pasado y ambos eramos muy reservados. Terminamos al mes sin mayor incidente, fue bueno lo que duro, pero hasta ahi. Jamas buscamos esa clase de relacion como la que ocurrio esa noche y hacerlo despues de terminar fue aun peor. Juramos no hablar de eso jamas y que seguiriamos siendo amigos._

_Despues de pensar tanto todavia no se por que ahora me importa tanto este "pollo". ¿Sera por que yo...?o ¿tal vez pienso por que el tal vez me?_

Rav¡No¡no¿que estoy pensando ahora?. Debo de encontrar a Chico Bestia al instante.

- ¿Quien anda ahi?

Una voz proveniente de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos por completo Raven volteo a verlo, lo inspecciono con cuidado para no confundirlo con otro de las tantas que tenia.

Rav: Ch...Chico... ¿Chico Bestia¿Eres tu?

Frente a ella estaba la personalidad central de chico Bestia. Con el color que le correspondia, era indudablemente el. Su cara se veia un poco mas acabada, con ojeras y los pomulos hundidos; su cabello mas despeinado de lo comun con polvo en el; sus ojos eran de un color verde muy apagado sin nada de vida. Su ropa se veia raida y las partes que dejaban descubierto su tronco se podia ver sus costillas de tan flaco que estaba.

Cb¿Quien lo pregunta?- su voz era apagada, como si estuviera muy cansado.

Raven se acerco mas, estaba emocionada por porfin encontrarlo, pero tambien le afligia la forma en que como lo encontro, todo maltrecho.

Rav: Soy yo, Raven. Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Cb: ... Raven...Lo siento, pero no te conosco.

Se dio vuelta inmediatamente dispuesto a irse. Esta respuesta la dejo confundida.

Rav: Este no es el momento de jugar. He venido a llevarte a casa.

Cb: Casa...yo...yo estoy en mi casa.

Rav: Esta no es tu casa, tu casa en con tus demas amigos ¿recuerdas?

Cb: Amigos...Lo siento, pero no te comprendo... estoy muy ocupado...estoy esperando a alguien... ya hasta le tengo el regalo. -Lo dijo mientras señalaba al pollo, se acerco a el para acomodarlo.

Rav¿A quien?

Cb: A...a...no se... por favor vete.

Al decir esto se perdio en el pollo. Raven se quedo esperando sin saber a que. Se exasperoy le arrebato el pollo.

Rav¡escucha! tenemos que irnos. Asi que levanta tu trasero y muevete.

Chico Bestia observo como el pollo era arrebatado se le quedo viendo en manos de ella.

Cb¡No¡sueltalo¡no es para ti¡estoy esperando a alguien y no me voy a mover!

Se avalanzo contra Raven con una fuerza que no hubiera podido creer ella por el aspecto de el. Los ojos le cambiaron a rojo y la avento contra la pared ahorcandola con una sola mano; sus garras comenzaron a crecer asi como sus colmillos. Raven se dio cuenta de que no seria buena idea hacerlo enojar y que esa no seria la forma de hacerlo reaccionar. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo articular algunas palabras.

Rav: Dea... deacuerdo, entiendo. Toma aqui esta tu pollo, solo dejame estar aqui hasta que llegue tu visita ¿si?. ¿a quien esperas?.

Inmediatamente se tranquilizo y sus ojos se volvieron a nublar.

Cb: Espero...a un ser con alas oscuras y cuerpo de mujer.

Rav¿Un angel?

Cb: Sip... creo que asi se llaman.

Raven cerro sus ojos un momento para meditar y una voz le hablo, era su personalidad inteligente.

Int: Escucha, hemos leido de esto y tambien sabemos lo que ocurre. Tienes que salir de aqui o si no tu tambien te perderas y te volveras como el, sin poder recordar nada. A juzgar creo que solo tienes 10 minutos mas antes de perder la cordura. Se sensata y no utilices ese tiempo para rescatarlo es inutil, usalo para despedirte de el.

Rav¿10 minutos, estas segura?

Int: Exagerando, puede ser menos

Rav: Entiendo, gracias por ayudarme siempre. Me despido...me despido creo...de ti, inteligencia nn. Siempre me ayudabas a razonar. Tambien despideme de todas mis personalidades, hasta de feliz aunque no fuera muy inteligente.

Int¿Estas loca, tienes que salir de aqui?

Rav: Tu sabes que aun no me vuelvo loca, si no no estarias aqui. Ya he tomado mi decision y lo hago con todas mis facultades.

Raven se acerco a Chico Bestia y se sento a un lado de el. Se podia sentir un frio de tristeza. Se quito la capa y se la puso a Chico Bestia. El muy apenas levanto a mirada ante este gesto y siguio asicalando al pollo.

Rav: Veo que la esperas con mucho entusiasmo nn. ¿la quieres mucho?. Tal vez despues de que ella venga les gustaria a los dos acompañarme con mis amigos y asi todos podriamos ser amigos nn. En mi grupo habia un Chico que contaba muchos chistes, todos malos , pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo. yo siempre me burlaba de el por sus chistes estupidos, pero siempre busco la forma de hacerme reir.

Una lagrima salio de Raven. Se arrodillo frente a Chico Bestia casi suplicante.

Rav: No sabes lo que daria por escuchar otro estupido chiste ahora. Daria mi vida, daria mi cordura, por ver tan solo una sonrisa ...una sonrisa tuya.

Su voz se rompio y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas sobre las piernas de el, pero el ni se inmuto. Se calmo un poco, secandose las lagrimas volvio a hablar.

Rav: No sabes todo lo que he esperado por hacer lo que voy a hacer y tu ni siquiera te daras cuenta.

Se levanto un poco, lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de el, rozandolos suavemente con los suyos, durando apenas segundos, se separo de el un poco, observandolo, dirigiendole la sonrisa que tanto el habia querido ver. Despues poco a poco sus ojos se volvieron opacos y con el ultimo acto de cordura, recosto su cabeza en las piernas de el, viendolo.


	16. Chapter 17

N/A: Perdon por el retraso, este ya no esta tan triston como los otros, espero que les guste.

* * *

**_ANGEL_**

El sonido de la estatica llenaba toda la habitacion. Los ojosde Chico Bestia estaban perdidos en la TV, como esperando descifrar algoen toda esa nieve. Los puntos de aquella imagen venian y desaparecian constantemente. (Despues de un tiempo de verla cualquiera puede imaginar diversas figuras en ella).

Varios puntos negros se juntaban y formaban una extraña figura, pero inmediatamente desaparecian; esto se hizo mas frecuente, esto llamo mucha la atencion de aquel chico. Estos movimientos se hicieron mas constante, hasta que en algun momento lograron formar una figura negra, alargada pero delgada, pero no era tan delgada comopara que fuera una simple raya; de hecho esta figura se movia, como si estuviera siendo ondeada por un viento que no habia. Esa figura se mantuvo alli, hasta que un fuerte "viento" la saco de ahi, y empezo a volar en direccion a el; se movia de un lado a otro lentamente sin saber donde caeria. Chico Bestia no le quitaba los ojos de encima, hasta que finalmente cayo sobre la cabeza apoyada de Raven; peroella no se percato de su presencia.

Chico bestia la miraba atentamente pero no lograba comprender lo que era esa cosa; finalmente la tomo entre sus dedos, sintio su textura y sus pupilas se dilataron mas. Volteo enseguida hacia el televisor y despues a un lado u otro, tratando de hallar la procedencia de dicho objeto; por ultimo miro en direccion de Raven.

-Una pluma.

Con la mano libre que le quedaba (la derecha) acaricio el cabello de la joven, tratando de explicarse lo que pasaba.

La television hizo un sonido mas fuerte llamando la atencion de el. La estatica desaparecio y en su lugar empezaron a salir diversas imagenes rapidamente como cortos de peliculas.

Eran imagenes de el, haciendo chistes, peleando, jugando, eran de imagenes de el feliz y junto a el habia una image negra con alas, era como una sombra.

Chico Bestia queria saber quien era esa sombra que siempre lo acompañaba, ya que frecuentemente toda su atencion era dirigida hacia ella.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus dos manos y cerro sus ojos fuertemente y empezo a gemir.

Despues abrio rapidamente sus ojos yse dio cuenta de la verdad.

Cb¡RAVEN!

Volvio a mirar hacia ella y como quien trata de tocar algo, pero mantiene a cierta distancia sus manos se le quedo mirando.

Cb: Llego...lo que habia estado esperando...por fin...mi...Angel.

-Rav...Raven. Estas aqui. Veniste por mi... Raven.

La Chica no se dio por enterada de todo lo que habia pasado y no se movia.

-Raven...Vamonos, ya estoy bien.

El la movio un poco de sus hombros, pero no reaccionaba.

-¡RAVEN!

La tomo de los hombros y lobro enderezarla un poco. Sus ojos eran de un color violeta palido, sin ningun brillo y sin ninguna expresion.

Pudo haber pasado una eternidad, pero sobre su mejilla izquierda aun se podia ver la marca ya seca de la lagrima.

Chico Bestia la miro y se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado, tomo su cara entre sus manos y con el pulgar trato de limpiar la lagrima. La observo unos segundos, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. La abrazo por completo y empezo a llorar.

- Raven...perdoname...veniste hasta aqui solo por mi, y ...y yo...todo es por mi culpa...decidiste ir hasta al mismisimo infierno por mi... y no importo tener que quedarte aqui...es mi culpa...debi haberme dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo...antes de llegar aqui...la persona que estaba siempre junto a mi... la unica que me escuchaba...tu eras...m...mi... ANGEL...No importa lo que haga te sacare de aqui, cueste lo que cueste.

Chico Bestia la levanto, estrujandola mas, pasando una mano por debajo de sus cintura y estrechando mas con la otra su espalda. El apreton fue tanto que se escucho un crujido de huesos (N/A: como cuando te truena la mano, nada grave pero te truena nn)

Un gemido inaudible salio de ella por el apreton tan fuerte que tuvo.

Chico Bestia camino rumbo a la puerta y entonces se susito otro nuevo gemido, esta vez mas fuerte. El se paro un momento, tratando de escuchar mejor

-Ggg. ...Sssssss.

Cb¿Raven?.

-Sssse...sera... que me ...piensas...sacar...muerta.

Cb¡RAVEN!.

La bajo rapidamente y ella se apoyo en el con una mano, mientras se agachaba y empesaba a respirar y toser. Se alejo un poco de el y se endereso, haciendo que sus huesos tronaran.

Rav: No podia respirar, no tenia idea de que te habias hecho tan fuerte ¬¬

Cb: Raven TT.

Rav: he? ¬¬u

Chico Bestia se abalanzo hacia ella, tumbandola y estrujandola nuevamente.

Rav: Chi...Chico... ¡No puedo respirar!

Cb: Te extrañe mucho.

Raven como pudo lo alejo un poco, ambos estaban en el suelo.

Rav: Aunque paresca imposible uu... ...yo tambien extrañaba esa parte de ti...tan alegre

Cb: . En ese caso deja que te cuente. Habia una vez...

Rav¡NO!...espera.

Raven puso sus dedos sobre los labios de el haciendolo callar. La mano de el los retiro amablemente y acerco su rostro al de ella; quedando los dos a solo centimetros. Raven tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas suavemente, cosa que a el le encanto, sus labios se acercaban mas y mas hasta que...Raven retiro rapidamente su cara del alcance delos labio de ely desvio su mirada.

Rav: No ... no estoy acostumbrada a esto...yo

Cb: Rae pero...

Rav: Tenemos que salir de aqui.

Chico Bestia la miro unos segundo, cerro sus ojos y sonrio. Se levanto y le tendio una mano a ella para que se levantara, sonriendole

Cb: Alguno de los dos tendra que acostumbrarse n.n.

Rav¿que?

Cb: Vamos yo te enseño el camino.

Raven tomo su mano y una luz brillante los envolvio a los dos.

* * *

N/A: Pronto se acerca la batalla final ¿que pasara?. ...Ni yo lo se, haber que me invento n.n


	17. Chapter 18

Hace mucho que no escribo . Ya ni me acordaba en donde me habia quedado ¬¬. No lloren mas, aqui estoy. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero entre trabajos finales y examenes uno no tiene tiempo ni para comer.

En este capitulo doy la explicacion de el por que, es un poco larga pero leanla, si tienen dudas, despues preguntenme.

Bueno aqui los dejos.

* * *

**_ACERTIJO_**

La luz que habia envueltoa Raven tantas veces antes se habia disuelto por completo; cuando abrio los ojos se encontraba otra vez en aquel extraño altar. Slade estaba sentado en una silla hecha de piedra, esperando algo.

Raven giro la cabeza y vio a Chico Bestia todavia encadenado, no habia ningun rastro de sus amigos; era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido ese viaje por la mente de el. Slade reia maliciosamente.

Sld: Espero que te hayas divertido. Sabia que alguien con las capacidades como las tuyas podria salir de ese infierno. Pero nunca crei que salieras tan rapido. Apenas y me diste tiempo de preparar la sorpresa, pero ya esta todo listo.

Rav¿De que hablas¿Cual sorpresa?

Sld : n.n Por eso es una sorpresa. No seas impaciente; por que no primero traemos a todos tus amigos aqui para que asi la puedan disfrutar todos juntos.

Slade chasqueo los dedos, y del piso fueron surgiendo los demas titanes, trastornados, hablando solos, casi hasta el punto de la locura.

En ese momento Raven penso que debieron haber pasado meses desde que fueron capturados. Ya que la faz de ellos estaba muy demacrada.

Cuando vieron a Slade el instinto de lucha de Robin queria motivar a todo el grupo a pelear, pero estaba demasiado agotado.

Rav¿cuanto tiempo nos has tenido aqui?

Sld : El tiempo se pasa volando cuando uno se divierte ¿no es asi?. Han estado aqui exactamjente 12 horas, es justo el tiempo para que los embriones se desarrollen y sigan al especimen alfa.

Rav¿ Que embriones ?

Sld¿todavia no lo entiendes¿su "pequeña pelea"? Nada en este mundo es una coincidencia. Uno forja su propio destino, sus propias oportunidades. Sabia sobre tu sangre de demonio, pero tambien sabia que no seria facil contralar a mas seres como tu. Revisando el historial de los titanes me di cuenta la capacidad que tenia el niño verde en convertirse en lo que comunmente se llema hombre lobo; pero eso no fue lo mas me llamo la atencion , sino que combinando sus genes con una extraña sustancia podia crear miles. - Dijo esto mientras volteba a ver a Chico Bestia encadenado, inconsiente.- Pero yo sabia que no seria muy fuerte; en mi mente se vino la gran idea de juntar dos genes muy poderosos y aquella sustacia para crear hibridos mas fuertes.

Rav : Estas enfermo.

Sld : Claro, supuse que no colaborarias, ni mucho menos que te "sacrificarias" dandome un vastago tuyo y de el. Ahora la sangre de el no me funcionaba si no estaba convertido en un hombre lobo, y eso hace mas dificil la union.- La voz de Slade sonaba de una forma libidinosa.- Tenia que hacerlo enojar, pero yo aun estaba muy debil por la resiente salida del infierno. Pelear no era una opcion; pero afortunadamente su precoz lider me daria la solucion : los celos. Yo solo di el ultimo empujon en la cueva, e intensifique el olor que ya traias antes. Chico Bestia probo tu sangre, ya la tenia dentro de sus venas desde ese momento. Despues solo mande a un transportista a para que me la trajera. No era mucha la tuya, ya que no le diste mucho tiempo de tomar, pero pude separarla y clonarla. Para asi formar mi ejercito.

Al decir esto, se abrio una pared y se descubrio a un licantropo dentro de un tubo de agua. Era de un color cafe, con una mancha roja en el pecho. Se podia ver que estaba mas desarrollado que Chico Bestia. Mas fornido, con garras y colmillos mas grandes. Atras de el, a lo largo de veian cientos de tubos con seres como aquel.

Raven temio, si se soltaban toda la cuidad, todo el mundo estaria en graves peligros, y no podrian hacer nada. Los demas titanes se encontraba muy debiles y Chico Bestia parecia no despertar de su sueño.

Sld¿No es magnifico¡Hibridos, demonios, y lincantropos¡Los dos en un solo ser!

Slade alzo sus manos hacia el cielo para admirar su creacion.

Rav¿y despues que? los soltaras y ellos destruiran todo, si no es que a ti tambien. ¿ que quedara¿que robaras¿que gobernaras?

Slade cayo, y volteo hacia Raven.

Sld¿por quien me tomas? soy un psicopata, no un tonto. Desde luego que se que es muy dificil dominar a tanto seres. Por eso solo dominare a uno; a lo que yo llamo el macho "ALFA" yo le dare ordenes por medio de un microchip, y los demas lo seguiran. Como una manada normal de lobos. Deberias leer mas seguido sobre animales n.n.

Rav: Ja..- rio con sarcasmo.- Tal vez tengas razon, en ese caso por que no los sueltas de una vez. Dijiste que ya estaban listos. Creo que debo de empezar a leer mas cosas sobre perros, en vez de concentrarme tanto en los DEMONIOS.

Raven se cruzo de manos recargandose en la pared. Esto ultimo dejo frio a Slade, lo dejaba con toda la libertad ganar este juego.

_Se que es algun tipo de engaño, pero la duda me mata. ¿Que habia que saber sobre los demonios?_

Sld: Explicate. ¿que hay sobre los demonios?

Raven abrio mucho los ojos y lo miro de una forma "ingenua"

Rav¿que?... ¿no sabes?... Tu fuiste el que saliste del infierno ¿no?. ¿que no te encontraste con otros demonios¿ no los conociste? crei que por eso querias formar un ejercito con ellos.

Sld: Dejate de rodeos.

Raven dio un suspiro prolongado, como quien va a explicar algo muy obvio.

Rav¿Conociste a mi padre no¿Dime que te pormetio para que te convirtieras en su peon?

Sld: Que me regresaria mi cuerpo.- Raven rio al escuchar esto.

Rav: Y aun asi le creiste. Conosco infinidad de demonios, y te dire que el ultimo recurso que ellos utilzan es la fuerza. Convencen a la gente con sus palabras. No conosco a nadie que haya vendido su alma a fuerzas. Son inteligentes, fueron angeles con el don de la oratoria y la sabiduria. Asi convencio Trigon a mi madre; nunca hubo tal sacrificio de la virgen entregada a un demonio. No me siento orgullosa pero siento la sangre de el reccorrer mis venas,lo he heredado todo de el; la falsedad, el engaño. Asi como esos largos discursos que confunden a la gente...Como el que te acabo de decidir.  
He aqui la encrucijada que te doy: Si es cierto superficialmente todo lo que te digo, y esas bestias se rebelaran ante ti tejiendo trampa sin que te des cuenta.  
O por mi condicion de demonio, te estoy engañando con uno de esos largos discursos y no pasa nada.  
Pero eso solo provaria que lo que digo es cierto ¿no? . Que todos los demonios engañan, hasta YO.  
Como demonio yo ya me he adelantado un poco y se que solo tienes una oportunidad para liberarlos a una determinada hora, que solo falta 5 minutos.  
Asi, que ¿que haras, Slade? eres un "psicopata", usa tu mente enferma para resolver este acertijo.

Termino Raven sentandose con las piernas cruzadas. Poniendo sus manos atras de su cabeza en una pose mas comoda.


	18. Chapter 19

Perdon por la tardanza, ya lo iba a subir desde el viernes pero no pude por el clima.

Dudas sobre el fic:

1. Slade sabia de los celos por que es malo y el investiga a los titanes para ver sus debilidades.

2. Chico Bestia no desperto al instante por que simplemente no me convenia en el fic.

3. Los demas Titanes pasaron por sus peores temores, es como sus propios infiernos, pero que flojera ponerlos todos.

Este fic al principio el mas flojo por que tenia hueva pero al final mejora espero que lo disfruten. Y este no es el final ¿ok?

* * *

**_DESPERTAR_**

**__**

Los segundos parecian una eternidad. Slade no sabia que hacer, lo habian atrapado en su propio juego. Mientras el pensaba Raven se tomo el tiempo y la libertad paraurgar en su mente; el plan de Slade tenia un fallo.

Rav: Bien creo que el tiempo se acaba, si tu no tomas la decision lo hare yo por ti.

Acto seguido Raven empezo a manipular toda la maquinaria de ese lugar, desconectando a todos los licantropos; acabando con su suministro de energia, sus cuerpos se fueron marchitando dentro del tubo, muriendo.  
Solo quedo uno, el licantropo alfa.

Despues cubrio a los demas Titanes con su aura negra; convirtiendose en un segundo en un aura azul, para curar a sus amigos. Raven cayo de rodillas agotada por ese acto y sin perder tiempo Slade se fue contra ella , lanzando patadas y puñetasos unos tras de otro.

El grito de batalla de Robin movilizo a los demas Titantes excepto el Chico Bestia. Slade los esquibava con dificultad, pero seguia unos pasos delante de ellos.

Habia acorralado a Slade cuando de pronto sono una alarma. El tiempo habia terminado. El licantropo era perfecto. Este era de un color rojo oscuro, como la sangre, con ojos amarillos. El tubo del licantropo alfa se fue vaciando poco a poco, al ya no sentir ningun liquido el licantropo abrio los ojos y se quito la mascarilla que tenia. Saco sus enormes garras y empezo a arañar el tubo en el que estaba; dio dos sarpazos y despues embistio contra el, rompiendolo.

Dio un brinco y quedo en medio de todos los Titanes y Slade, miro hacia ambas direcciones y despues tiro una mordida hacia Slade. Lo atacaba de manera feroz y no le daba espacio ni de respirar. En cinco segundos dio un sarpazo que avento a Slade hasta el otro lado del "laboratorio", uno del cual no se levanto.

Los Titanes iniciaron una lucha, pero no podian hacer gran cosa, por que en vez de atacar, se preocupaban mas en esquivar las garras.Raven utilizo todas sus fuerzas y ataco a aquella bestia, aplastandolo con su aura negra; esto ocasiono la ira de el hacia con Raven. Corrio hacia ella embistiendo cualquier ataque de los demas sin ningun problema. Cuando llego con ella le solto un golpe con sus garras que le abrio una herida en elestomago y arrojandola hacia la pared. Pero el no dejo que llegara a la pared, en un segundo aparecio detras de ella y tomandola de la espalda y la cabeza, le cayo encima en el suelo. Alfa (N/A: ya me canse de poner el licantropo Alfa) dio una maroneta y se postro frente a ella; Raven intento levantar un brazo para poder levantarse, pero fue alsada de manera intempestiva tomada del cuello.

Los demas titanes miraban horrorizados aquella escena sin poder hacer nada. Las garras de el apretaban y aflojaban el cuello de ella, ocasionando que brotara la sangre de ahi de manera rapida y despues lenta.

Chico Bestia desde hace un momento estaba consiente pero las cadenas no le permitian moverse con facilidad. No podia cambiar a ninguna clase de animal. Algo que de seguro Slade habia preevisto para que no escapara. Cuando el otro hombre lobo ataco a Raven, el trataba de safarse a toda costa. Pero cuando percibio el olor de su sangre parecio como si se hubiera disparado algo dentro de el. Recordo el momento en que la habia atacado y todo lo que le habia hecho sufrir.  
Sus pupilas se dilataron (como los ojos de los gatos), sus uñas se convirtieron en garras, y su cuerpo fue cambiando.  
Un grito mas parecido a un rugito lleno toda a cueva.

Cb¡ RAVEN !

Sus colmillos crecieron y su cuello se engroso, saltandole las venas de el hasta reventar la cadena que estaba alrededor de el, asi como todas las demas. Se quedo parado ahi respirando profundamente por la ira que sentia.

Alfa lo miro con aire retador. Se acerco al cuello de ella y empezo a olfatear, despues con su larga lengua probo la sangre que brotaba de su frente.

Alfa : Deliciosa sangre...

Cb¡No la toques!

Corrio hacia Alfa con gran rapidez, el avento a Raven a un lado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo para recibir el ataque.  
Chico Bestia lo tomo de la cintura y lo arrastro por todo el lugar, pero el otro le araño toda la espalda. Los dos licantropos saltaban por todas partes soltando sarpazos y mordidas, arrojando sangre por todas partes.

Star fire se acerco a Raven sacandola de en medio de toda la batalla.

Alfa lo avento hacia los tubos, derramando la horrible sustancia sobre Chico Bestia, quien atrajo a Alfa a ese lugar, luchando entre vidrios y agujas. Los titanes perdieron de vista a las dos bestias y despues todo el ruido ceso. Cyborg, Robin se pusieron a la defensiva sin saber quien habia sido el ganador de aquel encuentro; mientras Starfre sostenia a Raven.

Cerca de los restos de un tubo empezo a haber movimiento. De entre los vidrios y los restos se empezo a erguir la espalda del licantropo rojo. Los titanes quedaron frios, su amigo habia perdido.

El licantropo parecio volver a caer, pero despues se levanto rapidamente y cayo a un lado. Chico Bestia se levanto debajo del otro y empezo a caminar entre los vidrios rotos. Aun estaba convertido en hombre lobo y los demas titanes no sabian que esperar de el. Camino rumbo a ellos, Raven abrio los ojos y se incorporo caminando tambien en aquella direccion, en momento los demas quedaron atras a la defensiva esperando lo que sucediera.

Raven y Chico Bestia quedaron a escasos centimetros, el emitio un pequeño gruñido, que alarmo a todos, excepto a Raven.

Rav: Se acabo.

Los ojos de Chico Bestia se pusieron en blanco y se dejo caer para adelante, parecia que iba aplastar a Raven , pero afortunadamente mientras iba callendo se iba transformando a su forma original. Cayendo finalmente en los brazos de ella; que tambien por la fuerza se fue callendo. Hasta que Cyborg los atrapo a los dos.

Cb: Gracias por todo.

Lo dijo en el oido de ella para que el solo pudiera escucharlo. Quedando despues los dos en un profundo sueño, esbozando ambos una sonrisa.


	19. Chapter 20

Gomen gomen pro la tardanza, aunque siempre digo lo mismo n.n ¬¬. Bueno aqui esta. y ya mero es el final.

* * *

**__**

_**HERIDAS**_

Abrio los ojos con dificultad, ya que la luz le molestaba. Todo se veia borroso; trato de incorporarse pero una punzada en la cabeza y en un costado del estomago lo hizo retroceder un poco. Tomo su cabeza entre su mano izquierda y trato de seguir erguido.

-Vaya creimos que nunca despertarias

Trato de enfocar su vista para ver a esa persona, aunque el sabia de quien se trataba, era su amigo Cyborg

Cb¿Cuanto tiempo he estado asi?

Cy: Cerca de 2 años

Cb¿¡QUE? O.O

Cy: No, no es cierto n.n . Solo fueron 2 dias.

Cb: No me asustes asi T.T

Cy: Demasiado poco, si tomamos en cuenta las heridas que traias eran casi incurables, sobre todo en el cuello y a la altura del corazon

Cb¿de que hablas? no me duele ninguno de los dos

Cy: Eto...ee n.nu

- Me alegra que estes bien

La voz del lider titan interrumpio la platica; junto a el estaba la joven extraterrestre, quien corrio a abrazar a su amigo verde, dejandolo sin aire y adolorido

Star¿como te encuentras¿te duele algo?

Cb: Sip... mi cuerpo... me... ¡estas aplastando!

Star: Lo siento u.u

Star fire se alejo de el lo suficiente para que Chico Bestia pudiera ver comodamente a todos sus amigos, excepto a...

Cb¿Donde esta Raven?

Rob: No te preocupes, ella esta meditando. Vendra luego a visitarte, despues de todo no se a despegado de la enfermeria en todo este tiempo.

Cb: Haa...¿pero ella esta bien ?

* * *

Flas back

Rav: No le digas nada

Fin de Flas

* * *

Rob: Esta...¿quieres algo de comer?

Cb¿?...Claro n.n

Despues de comer los titanes se retiraron a hacer sus actividades (N/A: Luchar contra el crimen ¬¬). Eran las 6 de la tarde y Chico Bestia se quedo solo en la enfermeria pensando en ella. Estaba dormitando cuando sintio una presencia. Abrio cuidadosamente los ojos y vio una sombra que se movia en el otro extremo de la enfermeria, al parecer tomando medicamentos y vendas. La figura le daba la espalda y literalmente era una sombra negra.

Cb: Raven...

Se incorporo un poco esperando la respuesta de parte de ella. Pero cuando la sombra escucho su nombre se quedo parada en seco sin decir nada, y despues desaparecio en el suelo.

Chico Bestia ahora estaba seguro de que era ella y que estaba en la casa. Se levanto y empezo a buscarla por toda la Torre. No podia quitarse la duda del por que Robin no le habia dicho nada de su salud.

Con paso lento llego hasta la habitacion de ella y toco a su puerta. Su mente se encontraba algo confundida por tantos pensamientos que surcaban su mente.

_En realidad no se que decirle; crei que todo seria mas facil despues de todo lo que paso. Crei que la relacion entre nosotros seria mas abierta, pero...¿habia tal cosa?. Tal vez todo lo que paso fue fruto por la presion de estar en peligro. A lo mejor ella en realidad no me ha perdonado. Claro la salve, pero eso no hace olvidar lo que en realidad paso. ¿En cerdad crei que despues de todo esto ella volveria a confiar en mi?...Un momento, Robin dijo que se la habia pasado todo este tiempo en la enfermeria ¿no?...Eso quiere decir que le importo...¿Entonces que le voy a decir?..."Hola, me desperte hoy y como no te vi, solo vine a decirte que estoy muy bien y...y...que me muero por verte y estar contigo" . Eso es estupido aun para mi, ademas no puedo decirle eso ultimo. Aun me sigo paralizando cuando la veo. Me gustaria tener una bonita relacion, al menos normal como la de Robin y Star; al menos a ellos se les ve la confianza que tienen._

Despues de todo ese monologo Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que su llamada no habia sido atendida, asi que agudizo su oido y volvio a tocar, en el interior se escucho como algo se caia y era vuelto a ser acomodado en su lugar (N/A: como en esas veces que tratas de guardar el mayor silencio y es cuendo provocas mas ruido).

Cb¡Raven, se que estas ahi, por favor abre la puerta.

Al ver que todo seguia igual, jalo la puerta para intentar abrirla y cuando logro hacerlo la puerta con un aura negra se le regreso en sus narices sin dejarlo entrar.

Esto lo preocupo mas , asi que no se dejo por vencido, tenia que verla.

Cb¡RAVEN!

Se convirtio en un mosquito y logro pasar a traves de la puerta pasando luego a su forma real. A pesar de que apenas se estaba metiendo el sol el cuarto esta completamente oscuro. Se escucho a un lado de el como un cajon de buro terminaba por cerrarce por si solo. Aunque el joven verde no le presto atencion, le importaba mas la persona que estaba frente a el. Raven yacia sentada sobre su cama, recargada en su cabecera; tenia su abitual capa, solo que un poco mas enrollada en el cuello; lo mismo la blusa, parecia que se lo tapaba mas, sostenia entre sus manos un libro que le cubria la mitad de la cara simulando que leia; pero todo esto no tuvo importancia para el sino hasta despues que se dio cuenta. Despues de todo era la chica gotica que siempre se encontraba en la oscuridad leyendo libros extraños, y nunca le gusto "exibir" mucho.

Cb: Raven...yo...

Su cabeza le dolia y le costaba estar completamente erguido, asi que se agarraba con su mano izquierda un costado de su estomago. Era muy pronto para andarse trasformando. Alargo la mano que le quedaba libre hacia ella, en seña. Pero una especie de latigo negro la rechazo haciendolo retroceder un poco. Raven bajo un poco su libro, lo suficiente para ver sus labios y con ellos pronunciar un inaudible...

Rav: Largate.

De su boca no salio ningun sonido, pero sus labios hicieron la forma necesaria para que se entendiera el mensaje.

Chico Bestia observo su mano, tenia una marca roja, como cuando se es rasguñado por una rama o algo asi, no podia entender lo que pasaba.

Cb: Raven...¿por que?...¿que pasa?...hablame por favor.

Solo obtuvo silencio de parte de ella, ya ni siquiera algun gesto, nada.

Trato de volversse acercar a ella, pero esta vez ella se desvanecio y aparecio a un lado de la puerta, la abrio en seña de que se fuera. El joven se acerco a ella y con su mano derecha le sujeto em hombro izquierdo. Raven reacciono casi al instante al sentir el peso de la mano sobre ella. Con su otra mano la quito de manera brusca.

Cb¿por que no quieres hablarme¿por que te comportas asi?. Despues de todo lo que ha pasado sigues cerrandote ante el mundo¿no lo entiendes?trata de abrirte, dime lo que sientes, dime si estas feliz o triste¿que te duele? dime...dime si me quieres...o...si me odias. Dime si deseas que me vaya.

Ella dio un paso para atras y volteo hacia la puerta.

Cb: O tal vez... ya lo dijiste.

Salio finalmente de la habitacion. Raven cerro su puerta y entonces se derrumbo dejandose caer de rodillas. Con su mano derecha sujeto su hombro izquierdo y al mirarla pudo ver su mano totalmente ensangrentada. La ropa negra tomaba un color aun mas oscuro, y del lado posterior a el su capa azul de teñia de un color negro. Trato de agachar un poco su cabeza para amortiguar el dolor, pero chorros de sangre proveniente ahora de su cuello manchaban su regazo y suelo. Raven trataba de pasar saliba, pero solo podia sentir el sabor de la sangre por toda su garganta. Como pudo (N/A: no pregunten como ¬¬) llego a su baño y escupio (o vomito) chorros de sangre. El interior de la taza habia litros de sangre, (no agua con sangre, sangre). Se incorporo un poco y se recargo en la pared, para luego deslizarse por ella, dejando un rastro de sangre proveniente de su hombro. Tomo un intercomunicador y lo activo.


	20. Chapter 21

**_ENFERMERIA_**

Su respiracion era agitada y le dolia cada movimiento que hacia su pecho de arriba abajo. Sentia todo su cuerpo entumecido; Chico bestia habia salido de su habitacion hace apenas unos segundos, de seguro la escucharia. Trato de emitir algun sonido de su garganta, pero de ella solo salio un gemido casi inaudible, esto le ocasiono mucho dolor en su garganta. Saco su comunicador y prendio una luz roja, diferente a la que usaba normalmente; dejandolo caer de su mano derecha.

_Soy una tonta. No quiero herirte. Pero...Me estoy perdiendo. Ayudame_

Raven yacia sobre la cama del hospital de la ciudad, en cuidados intensivos. Su condicion se habia estabilizado pero habia perdido mucha sangre. No hubo mucho tiempo para avisarles a los demas titanes, ya que el lider en cuanto habia visto su señal fue corriendo a la torre sin dar alguna explicacion. Star y Cyborg a sabiendas de la condicion de su amiga cuando sono la alarma ya sabian lo que ocurria y fueron directamente al hospital. Todo esto paso sin que Chico Bestia se diera cuenta; cuando Robin entro en la torre fue tan rapida su estancia que el joven verde no tuvo tiempo de hablar con el. Aunque la tuviera no tenia animos de hablar con nadie. Estaba sentado en la azotea pensando.

_¿Por que?...¿por que me hace esto¿todavia me odia? Crei que todo cambiaria, pero ahora esta peor; ni siquiera me deja acercarme. Ya ni siquiera me habla. Crei haberle dejado muy en claro lo que sentia por ella. Me muero si no estoy con ella, no puedo respirar; ¡todo eso se lo dije cuando entro en mi mente!. Me correspondio ¿no?; ¿o es que solo fingio para sacarme de ese estado? Jamas me entere de sus verdaderos sentimientos._

Cansado de tanto pensamiento decidio ir a cerciorarse por si mismo y acabar de una vez por todas sus dudas. Toco la puerta de Raven, temeroso por que lo corriera pero no obtuvo respuesta. Empujo un poco la puerta, sin ningun obstaculo entro. El cuarto seguia igual, solo; a punto estaba de salir cuando vio en frente de la puerta un par de manchas obscuras sobre la alfombra. Observo que estas eran como un caminito que conducian al baño de la Titan. La puerta estaba cerrada pero en el umbral de ella se podia ver una luz. Al abrirla vio una escena llena de sangre.

Corrio por toda la torre buscandola. Solo cuando habia acabado caya en cuenta la presencia fugaz de Robin. Tomo su intercomunicador y lo llamo.

Robin contesto casi de inmediato, por el intercomunicador se veia un furioso Chico Bestia que gritaba.

Cb¿Donde esta!

Rob: Ella esta...

Su aparato hizo corto circuito provocado por un aura negra que lo envolvio. Robin volteo enojado hacia con Raven que habia abierto un poco sus ojos.

Rob: Se bien lo que te prometi: "No le diria quien curo sus heridas ni la naturaleza de as tuyas." Pero jamas dijiste algo sobre que no se enterara de tu condicion.

Tomo el comunicador de Star y hablo con Chico Bestia.

Rob: Lo siento. Es que se corto la comunicacion.-Volteo hacia Raven, y esta cerro sus ojos sacando un suspiro en señal de disgusto.- Como te iba diciendo, ella esta en el hospital de la ciudad.

Cb¿Que paso?. Acabo de ver su cuarto y su baño lleno de sangre. ¿La ataco alguien¿Como esta?

Rob: Ven y te lo explicare todo.

Chico Bestia se convrtio en pajaro y salio volando para el hospital. Cuando llego volvio a su forma original; sus huesos le dolian y crujian pero fue corriendo hacia la habitacion.  
Abrio la puerta intempestivamente y corrio hacia ella sin hacer caso de los demas. Se arrodillo junto a la cama y le tomo de la mano.

Cb: Raven...Raven ¿Estas bien?.-Tenia lagrimas en sus ojos aun sin salir y una que otra ya habia marcado la mejilla y dejado su huella.-Tenia tanto miedo de perderte, aun lo tengo.

Raven seguia sin decir nada y volteo su cabeza para el lado contrario donde el estaba; trataba de hacerse la indiferente pero no podia evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia donde estaba su ser querido. Trato de articular palabra, pero pese a su esfuerzo solo salio la inevitable nada. Fruncio sus labios, se sentia impotente y desvalida. Robin intervino.

Rob: Ella esta ... Ven , te lo explico haya afuera.

Tomo a Chico Bestia del brazo jalandolo. Afuera empezaron a hablar.

Cb¿Que pasa¿Como esta?

Rob: Ella esta muy herida. Se le a suministrado litros y galones de sangre pero por la naturaleza de sus heridas no pueden ser suturadas; asi que toda esa sangre se le sale por ahi.Sufrio de un fuerte golpe en el corazon, fue como si una bala de cañon le disparara a quema ropa; perdio y pierde mucha sangre. Su garganta fue seriamente lastimada, afectando a sus cuerdas vocales; provocando la perdida del habla.

Cb: Dime la verdad...¿se va a morir?

Rob: ...Dice el doctor que ella ya deberia a estar muerta; su condicion es increble. Sus celulas se regeneran de manera asombrosa, curando heridas que nunca en la historia de la medicina debiero o pudieron ser curadas. Creo que es por que es un demonio...

Cb¡No lo digas, ella no es un demonio. Ella es muy fuerte

Rob: Creo que tienes razon n.n

Cb¿Volvera a hablar?

Rob: No lo se, tampoco el doctor. ¿Habria mucha diferencia?

Cb: No podria vivir sin escuchar de sus sarcamos.

El doctor entro para dar alguna noticia.

Dr: Por el momento esta establemente grave, pero estable. Hace 2 dias le sugeri que se quedara en el hospital, ahora es una orden, y una orden de la policia tambien; en ella dice que no podra salir del hospital hasta que el doctor lo indique. El motivo por el cual no se a recuperado es por que no ha guardado el reposo requerido. Su habilidad para sanar es sorprendente, pero tambien necesita ayuda medica.

Dicho esto el doctor salio.

Cy: Ok. ¿Quien hace la primera guardia?

Cb: Yo lo hare.

Los demas titanes se retiraron quedandose solo Chico Bestia y Raven, a ella las enfermeras le habian suministrado morfina para el dolor provocandle sueño. Este tiempo le sirvio a Chico Bestia para meditar.

_Raven...¿pero entonces por que estabas tan esquiva¿por que no querias que me enterara de tus heridas?_

Por su mente paso la pelea contra Alfa y la platica que tuvo con Cyborg al despertar.

_O...¿Acaso no querias que supiera sobre la naturaleza de ellas?...¿Como pudiste hacer eso?...Raven, en verdad eres un angel, mi angel guardian negro, todavia no pierdes las alas._

Chico Bestia se quedo dormitando junto a la cama de ella, a eso de las 12 de la noche Raven comenzo a despertar; el joven se enderezo y a tranquilizo.

Cb: Sigue durmiendo, aqui estoy.

Raven trato de articular palabra, pero sus labios fueron tapados por el dedo de su compañero.

Cb: No hables, aunque en realidad no puedes, asi que tendras que fletarte todos mis chistes sin que me puedas interrumpir o callar n.n. ...Aunque en verdad, esas heridas deberian ser mias.

Su mano se deslizo desde los labios, delineando su rostro hasta llegar su cuello, cubierto con vendas; ahi sujeto suavemente su cuello con toda mano.  
Raven lo observo preguntandole de como lo sabia.

Cb: Tranquila, Robin no me dijo nada. Ademas tu me lo djiste hace mucho tiempo, esa era la razon por la cual no la hacias muy seguido, ya que o es que cures, si no que solo cambias de dueño la herida.

Chico Bestia acaricio la herida suavemente acercando sus labios a los de ella, a escasos 5 cm se detuvo, no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionaria la chica gotica. Pero ella se irguio un poco desapareciendo la distancia en un beso profundo. El joven se sorprendio un poco, pero despues recorrio se mano a la nuca de la muchacha para asi agarrarla mejor evitando la posibilidd de que ella se separara. Cuando el aire fue verdaderamente necesario sus labios tomaron un descanso, Raven abrio un poco los labios para respirar mejor, pero Chico Bestia aprovecho para hacer el beso mas intenso introduciendo su lengua en ella buscando a su compañera. Poco a poco las dos lenguas empezaron a moverse en una danza que los hacia estremecer. Con la misma intensidad que empezose fueron calmando, terminando su beso poco a poco hasta separase finalmente. Ambos respiraban agitadamente por la emocion y nuevas sensaciones que sentian. Podia ver el cansancio en ella, a pesar de que en sus ojos se veia la misma emocion con el. Finalmente se dieron un beso profundo y tierno. E joven recosto la cabeza de su amada en la almohada dejandola por fin dormir.

Chico Bestia se sento en su silla y se cruzo de brazos observandola.

Cb: Duerme...descansa, por que cuando llegues a la torre seras de verdad un angel de la noche.

* * *

N/A: espero que les hayagustado, ya se acerca el final, y lo que habian estado esperando 


	21. Chapter 22

N/A: gomen gomen, por la tardanza, es que ya entre a clases y no habia tenido tiempo, pero por fin lo acabe, lo que todos habian estado esperando ha llegado...el final ¬ ¬.

Aviso: este fic contiene escenas lemon, no es mi intencion faltarle el respeto a nadie, sobre todo a alguien que ha seguido este fic desde el principio. Hay alguas partes que no lo son la parte lemon es solo donde comienza la raya horizontal y abarca hasta donde encuentres otra y esta marcado asi:

**LEMON**

--------------------

ABSD

-------------------

esto por que muchas personas me pedian que no hubiera lemon, y asi para darle gusto a todos

* * *

**__**

**_DESEOS REPRIMIDOS_**

Pasaron los dias, y los dias se convirtieron en semanas; en poco tiempo Raven salio del hospital aun con algunas molestias, pero saludable. Todos los titanes la esperaban con impaciencia, sobre todo chico bestia.

Raven entro junto con Cyborg y Star, que haban ido a recogerla; Robin y Chico Bestia habian ido a una mision y por eso no habian podido irla a esperar al hospital.  
Los titanes le dieron la bienvenida cada quien a su modo. Chico Bestia no pudo soportar las ganas de abrazarla y se arrojo hacia ella.; esta se tropezo con el sofa cayendo los dos del otro lado. Un silencio invadio el lugar. Los demas titanes acudieron rapido a ver si su amiga "recien salida del hospital" ¬ ¬ habia sido lastimada.

Rob:¿Estas bien?

Rav: Si...eso creo. Los cojines amortiguaron la caida.- lo decia mientras se agarraba la caveza.

Cb: Entonces...¿no te lastime?.-mientras el aun la sujetaba.

Raven nego con la cabeza.

Cb:¡ Que bien! n.n

Chico Bestia la abrazo con mas fuerza acabando de tumbarla por completo. Raven se arrastraba para tratar de liberarse de el. Mientras que los demas titanes reian.  
El dia se paso como otro cualquiera; cada quien iba hacia su habitacion, antes de ir a la suya Raven decidio prepararse un te. Estaba muy concentrada en lo suyo, cuando por detras sintio unas manos que le rodearon la cintura; esto la sobreexalto haciendo que su taza explotara.

Cb: Tranquila, soy yo.- Su tono era diferente, no era el tipico simplon, si no que este sonaba un poco mas picaro y atrevido. Acerco su cara descansandola en el hombro derecho de ella, estaba mas cerca de lo normal.

Rav: No te oi llegar. ¿que haces levantado a esta hora?.- Pasaban mas de las diez, ( N/A: Chico Bestia se acuesta a las nueve como yo n.n)

Cb: No podia dormir, me matan las ansias al igual que tu.

Rav: Te equivocas, no se de que ansias me hablas y yo si puedo dormir, pero no me duermo hasta las 11:00, no como otros que se duerme a las 9 y a las 10 se estan desvelando ¬ ¬.

Cb: Bueno si, pero me levanto muy temprano a luchar contra el mal.

Rav: te levantas a las 12 ¬ ¬

Cb: Si n.nu...Pero...no me evadas el tema. Recuerda lo que quedamos en el hospital.

Rav:¿En que quedamos? Recuerda que estaba anemica y dopada, podria haber quedado en salir de compras con Star si me lo hubieran dicho.

Cb: si... pero yo no lo he olvidado, no he dejado de pensar ni dejado de soñar contigo desde entonces.

Rav: Y..¿en que piensas o sueñas?

Chico Bestia pronuncio unas palabras al oido de Raven, sin que nadie mas hubiera podido escuchar. Esto hizo roburizar a la joven. Raven aparto a Chico Bestia con brusquedad.

Rav: Idiota

Diciendo esto ella desaparecio de la sala y se dirigio a su cuarto.  
Chico Bestia se quedo sin nada que decir. Caminaba deespacio al cuarto de ella.

_"Soy un tonto, acaba de salir del hospital¿como pude ser tan insensible? Ahora no volvera a hablarme y creera que soy un pervertido"_

Raven estaba recargada en el umbral de su puerta confundida, su corazon latia fuertemente y su respiracion era agitada.

_"¿Que pasa¿no era esto con lo que siempre habia estado soñando?¿lo deseo? claro que lo deseo, pero que tal si para el solo es para pasar el rato y el deseo pero el me ama, me lo dijo¿no? y aunque no lo fuera...yo lo amo y no me importa nada mas."_

Raven cerro sus ojos con fuerzas, dio media vuelta y se dirigio de inmediato a donde se encontraba Chico Bestia, cuando abrio su puerta tropezo con el, que estaba a punto de llamar. Ella cayo encima de el, y el trataba de sostenerla y a la vez de pronunciar palabras.

**LEMON**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cb: Rav...yo...

Raven se abalanzo hacia sus labios abrazandolo fuertemente del cuello. Chico Bestia la ayudo a levantarse y trato de apartarla, estaba sorprendido por ese repentino acto de amor

Rav: lo siento...pero...te quiero conmigo esta noche.

Lo arrastro del cuello hacia su cuarto besandolo esta vez con mas pasion.  
Poco a poco se fueron desaciendo de las ropas; Raven lo jalaba su cama, sentandolo a un lado de ella. En ese momento pararon, quedandose mirando el uno al otro. Los ojos del chico estaban posados sobre los ojos de la dama oscura, queria grabar ese momento en su memoria. La mano del joven rozo la mejilla de ella y se quedo congelado.

Cb:Rav...estas...segura de que...

Ella le cubrio sus labios con uno de sus dedos y con la otra mano tomo la de el conduciendola hasta uno de sus senos. Las mejillas de la joven estaban incendiadas, pero se atrevio a ver a su acompañante a los ojos. Chico Bestia comprendio finalmente y queriendo sentir mas el pecho de su amada lo apreto con mas fuerza, provocando un quejido de dolor y de placer de parte de ella; ese sonido excito al joven, sintiendo como su miembro se erguia y endurecia. Se abalanzo sobre su boca, sin dejar de masajear su pecho y con la otra mano exploraba su espalda. Su lengua luchaba desenfrenadamente con la lengua de ella, mientras que sus dientes mordian de tal manera que pareciera que le quisiera chupar el alma.  
Raven ahogaba sus gemidos en los labios de el, mientras encajaba sus uñas en la espalda .  
Los labios de el finalmente dejaron los de ella y fue bajando por el cuello besando cada espacio de su piel; Chico bestia llego hasta sus pechos, donde ahi apretaba con una mano uno, y al otro trataba de comerselo, la lengua circulaba alrededor de su pezon, mientras que sus dientes dejaban marca en todo su pecho izquierdo; de improvisto mordio fuertemente el cuello de la chica. Los gemidos de la chica no pudieron esta vez ser silenciados, era un grito ahogado de dolor y placer, un dolor palpitante sobre su cuello, sentia como le quemaba la respiracion de el sobre el reciente "mordisco".

Cb:Lo siento...pero era necesario, con esta marca ya eres mi mujer.

La marca tenia forma de luna creciente invertida.  
Raven lo beso, mientras que su mano tomaba algo con suma brusquedad y fuerza, esto hizo dar un salto al joven que no supo si era dolor o placer, despues la mano dejo de ejercer tanta fuerza y lo empezo a masturbar; la chica podia sentir como ese miembro se hacia cada vez mas duro.

Rav:Parece que esto te gusta ¿no?¿quieres parar?

Cb: Ya no aguanto mas...

Chico Bestia trato de incorporarse un poco sobre ella, y en movimiento brusco separo las piernas de ella y se metio de lleno.  
Raven se estremecio, soltando un grito ahogado y con ella unas lagrimas; abrazandolo con fuerza.

Cb: Lo siento...¿te duele?...si quieres yo...

Rav: No...no pares... continua

Empezo despacio saliendo y entrando de forma ritmica, sin entrar de forma completa por miedo a seguir lastimandola. El ritmo iba aumentando, hasta que la chica se abrazo completamente cortando la poca distancia que los unia, llenandose completamente. Al ver esta reaccion el joven incremento la fuerza y el ritmo. Los gritos de ella llenaban toda la habitacion, haciendo que este se excitara mas, tomandola de las caderas empujandola hacia el de una manera salvaje haciendo parecer que la cama se romperia y retumbando en toda la habitacion.  
Las lamparas prendian y apagaban mientras que las cosas de su tocador se derretian en un aura negra.

Rav: Chi...chico bestia...eres...yo...yo...

Cb:tu...me encantas...

Rav: ya...siento...creo que...

Cb:perdon...pero... ya me vengo...yo...¡haaa, Raven!

Rav:¡Chico Bestia!

El joven se dejo ir dentro de ella sin poder evitarlo llenando toda su escencia a ella. Raven podia sentir su cuerpo sumamente caliente e impregnado de el. Ambos no se quisieron separar y asi se quedaron uno dentro del otro siendo uno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol despertaron a la chica nocturna, todo habria parecido un sueño, si no es por al abrir los ojos se encontraron con Chico Bestia que la abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura. Entonces recordo lo que hicieron en la noche y sus ojos no pudieron evitar voltear hacia abajo, donde podia ver un poco abajo de las sabanas. Sus mejillas se corolearon, pero despues una sonrisa atraveso su cara. Se levanto un poco para besar a Chico Bestia, y este se desperto.

Cb:¿que pasa?¿ ya es hora de desayunar?

Rav:Supongo que debes tener hambre ¬¬.

Cb:Un poco, anque podria quedarme un poco mas en la cama.

Levantado un poco las sabanas para poder ver el cuerpo de su compañera. Raven bajo rapidamente las sabanas apenada.

Cb:No deberias avergonzarte, tienes un hermoso cuerpo n.n ademas lo conosco perfectamente y te lo puedo describir sin ver y solo con el tacto.

Rav:Lo se...¬//¬, y yo tambien al tuyo.

Cb:¿Que le paso a tu cuarto¿y te quejas del mio?

El cuarto de Raven se encontraba con un gran desorden ninguna de sus lamparas tenian focos, y los objetos que no estaban rotos estaban en una forma rara derretida.

Rav: supongo que tu me haces hacer todo esto.

Cb:Si queres la proxima vez que sea en mi cuarto.

Rav:No, yo creo que no, primero tendrias que limpiarlo bien ¬¬

Cb:Tal vez podrias ayudarme n.n

Rav: No creo ¬¬

Cb:Rav...Hay algo que quiero preguntarte...yo...yo

Rav¿que pasa?.- Raven se preocupo mucho por el tono en que hablaba el.

Cb: Es que yo queria saber si tu...tu...y yo...

Rav:¿que pasa? dime por favor.

Cb:¡¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?!

Raven se quedo callada asimilando por un momento.

Cb: Bueno si tu no quieres yo entendere

Rav:¡TONTO!...¿por que me haces esa pregunta ? despues de todo lo que ha pasado y aun asi me preguntas eso.

Cb:¿Entonces?...

Rav:pues claro...no me dijiste que yo era tu mujer ¬//¬

Chico Bestia abrazo con mas fuerza a Raven hasta el punto de dejarla sin aire

Rav: Suel...sueltame

Cb:¡que feliz soy! Te amo Raven

Rav:Yo tambien te amo "tonto"

Raven se acomodo en los brazos de el mientras ambos se quedaban mirando hacia la bahia. Con el sol saliente esperando nuevos dias para vivir en su lugar especial: al lado del ser amado.

* * *

N/A: Taraaan. no se como se escriba esa ¬ ¬.

Primero que nada espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me llegaban muchos reviews pidiendome el lemon (aunque para mis gustos esto es una lemonada, he leido cosas peores) a lo mejor esto no llena las expectativas de todos, pero es mi primer fic y mi primer lemon, ustedes disculparan.

Segundo:quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews dandome animos para seguir escribiendo y que han tenido tanta paciencia con el fic, no queria que tuviera tantos capitulos pero ya ven que estan cortitos.

Tercero:Este fic se acabo, a lo mejor sigo escribiendo tengo varias ideas, pero no se si de esta misma serie, no quiero decir que sea el ultimo de los titanes pero quiero probar otras para no encasillarme en la misma. Cuando tenga el primer capitulo les avisare en que serie y como se llama por este fic.

Cuarto:...etto...mmmmmmm...bueno es todo, gracias por todo. Sayonara n.n


End file.
